Bienvenidos a COMSUBIN
by Rokuma
Summary: Historia de la llegada de Colonello a COMSUBIN, cómo conoció a Lal y cómo ha llegado a ser lo que es ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno, señores. Este es el primer fanfic que subo, que por cierto, no tengo ni idea de lo que significa lo de los 90 días, así que si algún alma caritativa tiene la bondad de explicármelo se lo agradecería muchísimo :D Bueno, aquí os dejo con el prólogo. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá el fanfic ni cada cuánto tiempo subiré uno, así que os pido que seáis pacientes xD**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquel día llovía, ni mucho ni poco, no molestaba pero tampoco agradaba. El cielo estaba muy oscuro a pesar de que no era de noche, ni mucho menos, y las gotas de agua fría pinchaban al golpear la piel. Un hombre pelirrojo de unos cuarenta y cinco años dirigía a un grupo numeroso de gente a un salón. Se contaban diez chicos y un par de chicas de, más o menos, la misma edad todos. Comentaban entre ellos lo mala que era una mujer que trabajaba en aquella academia, según habían escuchado de conocidos suyos. Cuando entraron al amplio salón, todas las voces se apagaron de golpe. Había un pequeño escenario de madera al fondo y unas cuantas sillas de acero en el resto de la sala. Solo se escuchó al hombre relativamente mayor decir a una mujer que vestía un uniforme color café que, al parecer, había estado esperando apoyada en la pared:

–Capitana, aquí están los nuevos.

La mujer se acercó a ellos. Cumplieron fielmente la orden que les dio de ponerse en fila. Se puso en frente de la primera persona que formaban la hilera de jóvenes, se llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a pasearse observando a cada uno, pero tampoco se fijó demasiado en los rasgos (a excepción de la notable diferencia de alturas entre ellos). De repente nació de entre la multitud una voz irritante para los oídos de la capitana.

–¡Esa chica tiene los ojos de un color que nunca había visto, kora!

Todos aquellos cadetes leyeron en la mirada asesina de la nombrada que aquel chico, dueño del comentario inapropiado, iba a recibir uno de los peores castigos de su vida. La mujer volvió atrás y se paró en frente del chico que próximamente se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó ella con una mirada realmente amenazante.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, menos el hombre de antes y los dos actuales protagonistas, agradecieron en silencio no ser aquel joven. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y una de las chicas temblaba.

–Colonello –respondió el chico–. Me llamo Colonello.

A la capitana le molestó esa sonrisita que lucía en el rostro. Debería arrepentirse, pedirle perdón o mostrar algún signo que indicara las anteriores. Pero no, estaba sonriéndole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. El tal Colonello era un chico más alto que la mujer de la mirada que quemaba. Tenía el pelo de un rubio muy brillante, casi tanto como sus azules y profundos ojos, y una sonrisa que calaba. A todos menos a aquella fría y severa mujer. De momento. Vestía una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros algo rotos, en líneas generales, vestía ropa de calle (como los once cadetes restantes).

–Y bien, Colonello, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido ese comentario?

–¿Lo de tus ojos? Ah, era un simple comentario.

Todas las personas que miraban a aquel par podían notar cómo la furia crecía en los ojos de la chica. A decir verdad, tenía unos ojos de un color poco usual: rojo tirando a marrón. En cierta medida podía resultar hasta bonito, pero a ella no le gustaban los halagos, y no se tomó aquella interrupción como tal. Juntó las cejas y dijo:

–Más te vale que te ahorres los "comentarios" si no quieres salir peor parado.

–¿Peor…? –preguntó Colonello con algo de miedo.

–Evidentemente, no voy a dejar pasar esto por alto.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al sitio en el que estaba al principio, sin examinar al resto de los chicos y chicas.

–Bien. En primer lugar, _bienvenidos al COMSUBIN_.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? xD Siento que sea tan corto. Ya tengo escritos los siguientes capítulos, puede que los suba cada día o cada dos días, pero acepto ideas que tengáis algunos para el desarrollo de la historia, porque tampoco tengo mucha idea de cómo continuarla xD El próximo capítulo lo subiré o mañana o pasado, y hasta entonces admito peticiones, sugerencias y opiniones. Espero que os haya gustado, y si por favor alguien puede explicarme lo de los 90 días, muchas gracias :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos al COMSUBIN

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Creo que los escribo cada vez más largos, no sé xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos al COMSUBIN**

–Como ya sabréis, esto es las fuerzas armadas de Italia, así que exigimos el máximo potencial de cada uno –su voz sonaba ronca y autoritaria–. Me llamo Lal Mirch, pero no os permito que uséis ese nombre conmigo, ¿entendido? Para vosotros soy **capitana** Mirch.

Lal Mirch. Aquella mujer alta de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color inusual. Vestía el uniforme femenino de los superiores del COMSUBIN, un vestido color café (a juego con su gorro), con un cinturón negro, de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, por las que descendían unas botas de cuero negras. Tenía un carácter autoritario, como se ha mencionado antes, frío, severo, indiferente… todo lo que tiene que tener una mujer que llega a semejante rango. También era poco femenina, cosa de la que Colonello se percató la segunda o tercera vez que la miró de arriba abajo.

–Bert, puedes irte –le dijo Lal al hombre de mediana edad que había entrado antes, a lo que Bert asintió y se marchó del cuarto–. Bien, voy a explicaros los detalles. No sois el único grupo de cadetes que entra este año, de hecho sois uno de los seis grupos. Os asignaré la letra B, que no quiere decir que seáis inferiores que el grupo A, solo sirve para identificarlos.

Todos permanecían callados escuchando a Lal, menos Colonello, que prestaba especial atención a cómo lo decía, para analizar su personalidad.

–Durante una semana, yo seré vuestra instructora. Os evaluaré a cada uno de vosotros, tanto por separado como en conjunto.

Un chico bajito, con la piel morena y el pelo de color marrón claro, interrumpió la explicación de Lal:

–Pero ya nos hicieron pasar unas pruebas para entrar. ¿Por qué deberíamos-

Lal lo cortó antes de que pudiera acabar:

–¿En algún momento te he dado permiso para que hablaras? –el chico se calló y dirigió su mirada al suelo, rojo de la vergüenza; Lal suspiró– Efectivamente, si estáis aquí es porque habéis pasado unas pruebas, pero son pruebas generales que no las efectúan miembros del COMSUBIN, más bien sirven para entrar en cualquier academia militar, así que aquí haremos unas diferentes. A parte de evaluaros, durante esta semana os entrenaré. Si decido que sois aptos para entrar, pasaréis. Si no, tendréis que marcharos e intentarlo el próximo año.

Algunos tragaron saliva. Una chica demasiado baja, de pelo rizado y rojo y ojos azules levantó la mano tímidamente. Lal la señaló como diciendo que podía preguntar.

–¿Y qué criterios seguirás para decidir si pasamos o no las pruebas?

–Mayoritariamente, tenéis que superarlas, es obvio. Pero si veo que tenéis potencial para mejorar aunque no las superéis, quizá me lo replantee. Os aviso de que si surge algún caso urgente en el que tenga que retirarme, como asuntos personales graves o enfermedad, recibiréis un instructor sustituto, y no todos siguen los mismos criterios de evaluación que yo, así que os sugiero que os preparéis.

"Estoy siendo demasiado blanda…" pensó Lal.

–En fin –prosiguió–, Bert os ha enseñado vuestros dormitorios, ¿verdad? Os dejará uniformes que llevaréis, una de las normas básicas.

–¿Cómo son? –preguntó la otra chica. Era más alta que la anterior, rubia, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, de ojos marrones, bastante delgada y estaba mascando chicle.

Lal se acercó a ella y le tendió la palma de la mano a la altura de su barbilla.

–Tira el chicle –le advirtió. La rubia, de nombre Lissandra, prefirió no sufrir el mismo destino que Colonello, así que obedeció de inmediato–. Ya los verás cuando llegues a la habitación.

La capitana se acercó a la puerta de la sala y añadió:

–Está prohibido que los chicos visiten las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa…

–¿Por qué? –otra vez. Colonello la había interrumpido otra vez.

–Porque sí –respondió Lal–. También conocéis los horarios de visita. Y ahora, seguidme.

Todos salieron de la sala callados. Al final de la fila iban Louie Y Michelle, los dos primeros chicos que habían preguntado antes, seguidos por Colonello, quien caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Llegaron a un largo y ancho pasillo en el que desembocaban seis más pequeños. El grupo se metió por el segundo pasillo de la izquierda. Había diez puertas a cada lado. Al final del pasillo había un busto de una señora mayor que rebosaba importancia en su mirada. Lal se giró e inició otra explicación.

–Esta es la planta de los cadetes, y este es vuestro pasillo, el B. Cada dormitorio tiene espacio para dos personas. No sois tantos, pero sois un grupo poco numeroso en comparación con otros años. A la izquierda están los dormitorios de las chicas. A la derecha, los de los chicos. No todos dormiréis aquí, algunos volveréis a vuestras casas por las noches, pero hay ciertas personas que han solicitado residencia en COMSUBIN. Cada habitación tiene un vestidor. Entrad, cambiaos y salid. Tenéis treinta minutos para que os instaléis los que os tengáis que instalar.

Pasados apenas diez minutos, Colonello salió de su habitación con el uniforme puesto. El uniforme de los chicos consistía en una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta verde caqui, a juego con el pantalón, con unas botas negras con cordones. La chaqueta iba remangada, y dejaba a la vista el reverso de la tela color rojo. Salió del pasillo B y se asomó a la izquierda. En esa dirección estaba el pasillo C y, más allá, solo se distinguía una pared. En frente del pasillo B, el pasillo E. A la derecha… la cara de Lal, que le hizo retroceder.

–¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó Lal con los brazos cruzados.

–Sí, Lal –le respondió con una sonrisa. La reacción de Lal fue un leve rubor.

–¡Te he dicho que no me llames Lal!

–Solo bromeaba –rió Colonello –. ¿Puedo saber en qué consiste la evaluación?

–Podrás saberlo cuando os lo explique a todos. Así que, ¿tú te irás a tu casa por la noche?

–Sí, vivo en un apartamento, kora. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Me echarás de menos?

–¡Pues claro que no! ¡Era mera curiosidad, idiota! –el rubor de Lal crecía.

Los dos pasaron un cómodo rato hablando de cosas fuera de la vida militar hasta que el resto de las personas salieron de las habitaciones, y las pruebas comenzaron.

* * *

**Como siempre, dejad sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo, opiniones, etcétera. Un beso~**


	3. Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento

**Bueno, entre que me fui de viaje y mi ordenador ha estado dando problemas, no he podido subir capítulos. Pero ya he reparado mi ordenador y he de pedir perdón por la espera.**

**Bueno, decir también que a partir de este capítulo empiezo a sacar personajes de la historia original. En mi opinión, este es el que peor me salió, así que os pido que no seáis muy duros con las críticas xD Últimamente he estado intentando mejorar lo que me dijisteis algunos de la descripción de lugares y tal, pero en este no lo he hecho demasiado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento**

Todavía llovía. Lal sacó al grupo por una puerta metálica que había en la parte de atrás del edificio. La puerta daba a la ladera de una montaña, a un bosque, o algo parecido. La lluvia empapaba la tierra y la ropa de los que estaban debajo de ella. y más en aquel momento, que llovía con más intensidad.

–Acabemos con esto cuanto antes –masculló la capitana. Por la puerta apareció Bert con un chubasquero negro arrastrando un carrito lleno de armas de fuego. Lal repartió una a cada uno–. Subiré a la cima de esa montaña, así que esperaréis aquí unos minutos. Cuando esté arriba oiréis un cañonazo, lo que significará que podéis empezar. La prueba consiste en disparar a las dianas que hemos colocado en algunos de los árboles. Después haré un recuento de quién ha disparado a más dianas.

Lal explicaba la prueba ignorando la lluvia, el frío, el peso del cañón que cargaba en la mano y la oscuridad. Lucía su cara indiferente de siempre.

–¿Cuál es el premio? –preguntó un chico fuerte con el pelo negro, acercándose a Lal de manera sugerente.

–Saber que tenéis potencial –respondió alejándose del chico, que al parecer se llamaba Miles.

Colonello hizo una mueca al ver la escena, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Miles, Lissandra preguntó:

–¿Cómo sabrás qué diana ha alcanzado cada uno?

–Por el tipo de agujero se sabe el tipo de bala. Ninguno de vosotros tenéis dos armas iguales y, por lo tanto, tampoco podéis hacer un agujero igual –Lal miró al cielo un momento, observando cómo las gotas de lluvia helada le golpeaban en la cara–. Me voy ya, si salís antes de que suene el cañonazo seréis descalificados y expulsados de COMSUBIN.

La dureza de la capitana hizo que a todos les subiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Mientras ascendía por la ladera, dijo algo que solo Colonello, que era el que más cerca estaba, llegó a escuchar.

_Sed rápidos_.

Lal hundía más sus botas en el barro con cada paso que daba, pensando en quién sería el que conseguiría mayor puntuación. No se había aprendido la cara ni el nombre de todos, solo de los que habían hablado con ella, así que tampoco sabía qué se esperaba de cada cadete. Pero solo tenía una expectativa de alguien: Colonello. Estaba casi segura de que ese chico rubio no destacaría, no sacaría una alta puntuación, no pasaría las pruebas y mucho menos la sorprendería. Cuando se quería dar cuenta, su pelo estaba totalmente húmedo y ya había llegado a la cima de la montaña con el cañón en la mano. Respiró profundamente y lo disparó. Inmediatamente después de que diera la señal, se escuchó un arma disparándose. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se escuchó de nuevo, casi a la vez que otro disparo de un arma distinta. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se iban escuchando cada vez más disparos. Lal no estaba orgullosa, no sabía si porque se esperaba más o porque era su forma de ser. De pronto se dejaron de oír disparos, solo se escucharon pisadas sobre charcos y un grito que venía de lejos, cosa que la alteró. Al cabo de un rato volvió a apreciar el sonido de las balas penetrando en las dianas, y la primera persona que llegó a la cima fue Michelle, pero, para sorpresa de Lal, tenía las manos vacías. En su rostro se notaba la angustia y el cansancio.

–¡Capitana Mirch! –la voz de Michelle sonaba agobiada y cansada. Al parecer, había venido corriendo y, a juzgar por las manchas en su cara y su ropa, se había tropezado por el camino.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Han disparado…! –le costaba hablar, le costaba respirar– ¡Han disparado a Lissandra!

Lal cambió la cara rápidamente y salió corriendo montaña abajo. El pelo mojado le golpeaba en la cara y maldecía su suerte. Mientras corría recibió un disparo de alguien en la cadera derecha, que hizo que casi se cayera.

_"¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!". _Seguía corriendo mientras se ponía la mano en la zona afectada para retener el sangrado.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde había un grupo de gente gritó que se apartaran todos. Obedecieron la orden dejando un pasillo libre que llevaba hasta Lissandra, que yacía tendida en el suelo con la mano sobre el estómago.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Lal al resto del grupo. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Lissandra y la lluvia golpeando en las armas –¿Quién ha sido?

–No lo sabemos –respondió Michelle, que acababa de llegar. Se agachó al lado de Lissandra y le cogió la mano.– ¡Lissandra, aguanta!

–¡Que alguien me dé algo, maldita sea! –grito Lal. Colonello se sacó una tela con estampado de camuflaje del bolsillo y se la dio. Lal se la puso a Lissandra en la parte que estaba sangrando. Justo entonces apareció Bert con una camilla, acompañado de una enfermera y un hombre de la misma edad de Lal, de aura oscura, traje negro con camisa amarilla y patillas peculiares. La enfermera y Bert subieron a Lissandra a la camilla y se la llevaron.

–¿Es que no sabéis disparar bien un arma? –preguntó el hombre recién llegado con voz grave.

Los cadetes que estaban allí se sentían avergonzados.

–Cállate, Reborn –le dijo Lal a aquel hombre–. ¿Dónde están los otros?

–Siguen disparando a las dianas –contestó una voz cuyo dueño era inidentificable.

–Reborn, diles que vengan.

El tal Reborn asintió y subió la ladera para avisar a los otros. Mientras llegaban, había un silencio muy incómodo en aquel bosque. Tras unos minutos, llegaron el resto de cadetes con sus correspondientes armas. Al ver que Reborn no venía con ellos, Lal supuso que había ido a comprobar las dianas, puesto que él ya se había encargado de otros grupos y conocía esa prueba de sobra. Cuando Reborn volvió, dio los resultados.

–106 dianas perforadas con la misma bala –todos se sorprendieron. Lal sabía que había unas 500 dianas, y jamás se esperaría que una persona pudiera alcanzar ni la mitad de aquello–. En segundo lugar, 40 dianas perforadas con la misma bala y, en tercero, 32 dianas perforadas con la misma bala. 17 dianas están intactas.

Sin duda, la sorpresa de Lal era notable y había una clara diferencia entre su expresión y la de sus alumnos. La mujer miraba a Reborn con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Qué arma ha efectuado los 106 disparos?

–Una ametralladora RPK.

–¿Quién tiene una ametralladora RPK?

Lal distinguió una mano que se alzaba sobre las seis o siete cabezas y una voz que decía "yo". Todos se apartaron para dejar ver al dueño de aquella voz decidida. La capitana miró la mano ensangrentada del chico, que la bajaba hacia su rubio pelo que le quedaba pegado a la frente por culpa del agua y casi tapándole los ojos. No se esperaba que precisamente fuera Colonello quien hubiera superado las expectativas de todo el grupo junto. Aquel insolente chico.

–Suficiente por hoy. Iros a casa –añadió Lal tras unos minutos de silencio–. Tú, ¿a dónde vas?

–¿Yo? –preguntó Colonello señalándose a sí mismo.

–Sí, tú. ¿Acaso estás sordo?

–A mi casa. ¿No acabas de decir que…?

–Cállate –lo interrumpió ella–. Dije que te castigaría por ese comentario sobre mis ojos, así que pasarás la noche aquí.

–Pero… tengo a alguien esperándome en casa, kora.

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿A quién? –Colonello supo ver los celos en las palabras de Lal.

–Jajajaja, a nadie, a nadie –dijo Colonello entre carcajadas–. Pero yo tenía razón –se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de la cara de Lal–, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, kora.

Solo ellos dos y Reborn fueron testigos del puñetazo que el rubio recibió en la mandíbula.

* * *

**He pensado que como compensación de la tardanza podría hacer un capítulo extra, pero solo lo haré cuando os guste el fanfic tanto como para que lo haga, o si insistís mucho. Gracias~**


	4. Capítulo 3: Reborn

**Subo el siguiente capítulo el mismo día que el primero porque voy a pausar el fanfic. Ya llevaba 8 capítulos escritos y algo del final, y me he dado cuenta de que no me ha gustado, así que para no estropearlo más y ganar tiempo para arreglarlo prefiero pausarlo un tiempo y escribir one-shots únicamente, porque yo no doy para más xD Cuando crea que haya mejorado, aunque sea un poco, continuaré el fanfic. Dicho esto, os dejo el capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reborn**

Una vez dentro del edificio, Lal y Reborn iban por delante de Colonello discutiendo sobre algo. Hubo un momento en el que Reborn miró al joven militar por debajo de su sombrero y se tocó una patilla con la yema de los dedos pulgar e índice, como evaluándolo.

–De acuerdo, haré eso… –respondió Lal a algo que le habría dicho el moreno. Después se giró y se dirigió a Colonello– Reborn te llevará a la sala donde vas a pasar la noche –y se fue por un pasillo distinto al que tomarían ellos.

–Sígueme –le dijo Reborn al rubio.

Avanzaban uno detrás del otro por un ancho pasillo en el que de vez en cuando se le cruzaban un par de personas que parecían superiores, en silencio.

–¿Así que tú has sido el de los 106 disparos? –preguntó Reborn para romper un poco el silencio.

–Ajá.

–Ya veo –se dio un golpecito en el ala delantera de su sombrero para subírselo un poco–. Ella jamás te lo dirá, pero has superado sus expectativas.

–¿Te refieres a Lal?

Reborn asintió. De alguna manera, Colonello estaba contento. Se detuvieron ante una puerta de un azul translúcido. El más joven se quedó cayado esperando una explicación de su guía acerca de la habitación.

–¿Y bien? –Colonello se cruzó de brazos.

–¿"Y bien" qué, niñato?

Justo entonces llegó Lal con cara de preocupación y Reborn se fue, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. La mujer sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

–Entra –le ordenó.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto en el que había varios objetos de entrenamiento. Era una habitación enorme. En la mitad derecha había dianas y muñecos a los que se debía disparar con unas armas de fuego y puñales que había en una estantería de hierro colgada en la pared del fondo para practicar la puntería. En la mitad izquierda había sacos de arena, colchonetas, pesas y otras herramientas propias de un gimnasio.

–Entrenarás toda la noche.

–¡¿Eh?!

–¡Nada de quejas! –gritó Lal– ¿Es que te crees que a mí me apetece quedarme aquí vigilando que entrenes bien?

–En ese caso dile a Reborn que se encargue de mí.

Lal le dedicó una mirada asesina y chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que Reborn jamás accedería a quedarse toda la noche vigilando a alguien como Colonello, con lo que le costaba ceder para encargarse de las pruebas de los recién llegados. En COMSUBIN se conocía que aquel que entrenaba con Reborn llevaba una vida dura; pero, sin duda, no le tenía nadie tanto miedo a él como le tenían a Lal Mirch.

Colonello cogió un par de guantes negros sin dedos que había sobre la estantería de hierro y se los puso; acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo. Lal se sentó en el suelo apoyada en una pared de modo que desde su punto de vista no quedaban ángulos muertos en la sala.

–¿Con qué empiezo? –preguntó Colonello crujiendo los nudillos.

–Tú verás, tienes toda la noche para decidirlo.

Colonello sonrió y le pegó un puñetazo que a Lal no le dio tiempo ver venir al saco de arena que tenía justo al lado. Estuvo cosa de una hora sacudiendo el saco. Lal lo observaba analizando cada movimiento que hacía. Se fijaba en todo, aunque ella jamás admitiría que lo hacía porque pensaba que podía aprender algo del cadete. Irónico.

El rubio se paró en seco y sujetó el saco de arena para que no lo golpeara en la cara.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó la capitana.

–Acabo de acordarme… –respondió el chico mirando al suelo. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado– ¿Te duele?

–¿Que si me duele qué?

Colonello le acarició la cadera, donde le habían disparado horas antes.

–Dime, ¿te duele?

Lal se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la mirada. Ni ella misma se había acordado de no ser por los pinchazos de dolor que le daban cuando Colonello le tocaba la herida. Lo perfecto habría sido que le respondiera, pero su instinto le hizo apartarle de una fuerte patada en el pecho.

–Ya veo cómo eres, kora –dijo Colonello estirando los labios en una atrayente sonrisa. Atrayente para Lal. Demasiado atrayente, en su opinión.

–Tsk, no te he dado permiso para que pares.

Colonello siguió entrenando. Después de haber hecho más de tres horas de pesas, estiramientos y ejercicios de lucha, se iba a dirigir a las armas de fuego. Pero, al mirar a Lal, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Se agachó a su lado y tendió la chaqueta sobre ella.

–Buenas noches, kora –le echó su chaqueta por encima y empezó con los cuchillos para no despertarla.

* * *

**Os agradecería que siguierais corrigiéndome como habéis hecho hasta ahora. Y si queréis, podéis darme ideas, tanto para este fanfic como para otro. Gracias~**


	5. Capítulo 4: Prueba de ilusiones

**Estoy retomando un poco el fic porque antes, como dije que tenía que reescribirlo, no tenía ideas, pero se me han ocurrido unas cuantas y en fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 4.**

**Notas: A partir de ahora, las frases que aparezcan en** _cursiva_**, serán pensamientos de Lal, a parte de los diálogos en los que intervendrá ella.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Prueba de ilusiones**

Lo primero que vio Lal cuando abrió los ojos en una temprana y fría mañana fue a Colonello profundamente dormido en su hombro. Los primeros segundos no hizo nada, estaba medio dormida y no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando, pero más tarde reaccionó, apartando de un manotazo la cabeza de Colonello y dejándola caer contra el suelo mientras ella se levantaba.

–¡Ah! –gritó Colonello, quien se había despertado a causa del golpe– ¿Qué haces?

–¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! –Lal estaba muy enfadada. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos de la instructora y algunos se paraban a escuchar– ¿No te dije que te pasaras la noche entrenando?

–Lo… hice… –respondió el chico frotándose la cabeza para suavizarse el golpe– Estuve muchas horas, hasta que no pude más y me dormí, kora. ¿Lo siento?

La insolencia de Colonello sorprendió a la mujer, claro que el pobre no pretendía ser insolente, simplemente no sabía si debía pedir disculpas, ya que le resultaba imposible saber qué pensaba Lal, tanto en ese momento como en cualquier otro.

–¡Deberías haber estado **toda** la noche!

En frente de la puerta se habían parado unas seis personas para escuchar la conversación. Estaban tan atentos que apenas vieron venir que la puerta se abriría tan de golpe, con lo que dieron un salto hacia atrás.

–¡¿Qué estáis mirando, idiotas?! –Lal chilló al grupo de gente, sin fijarse en el rango de las personas que allí había. Tampoco le importaba mucho teniendo en cuenta el estado de nervios en el que avanzó por el pasillo hasta su despacho.

Algunas de las personas se asomaron por el marco de la puerta y miraron a Colonello con los ojos como platos, pensando "pobre de él". Este solo se limitó a dedicarles una sonrisa poco sincera.

Los superiores de COMSUBIN paseaban por los pasillos mientras se quedaban mirando a un chico rubio que aparentemente caminaba sin rumbo. Colonello no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, tampoco tenía ganas de preguntarle a nadie por dónde se iba al despacho de Lal Mirch. Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando se chocó con Reborn.

–Haz el favor de mirar por dónde vas, niñato –le regañó el hombre.

Colonello era ligeramente más alto que Reborn, así que este tuvo que alzar la vista un poco al ver que no había respuesta. Colonello lo miraba inexpresivo sin decir nada. Reborn suspiró.

–Buscas a Lal, ¿no? –Colonello asintió– Sígueme, pues.

Los dos italianos caminaban por un pasillo bastante ancho. Cuando giraron por otro más estrecho en el que había menos gente fue cuando Colonello se percató por primera vez de las patillas del hombre. Le sorprendió lo monótono que era; caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje negro. "Se parece a Lal en cierto modo" pensó. "Pero… por otra parte parece ser todo lo contrario a ella, kora".

Al girar una vez más dieron con un salón grande. Reborn se paró al lado de la puerta abierta y Colonello pasó. El hombre del sombrero negro de alas desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–Oh, llegas tarde. Qué torpe… –la voz de Lal hizo que Colonello se girara y se diera cuenta de que el salón estaba lleno de gente. Era la habitación en la que los recibió ella el primer día. En las sillas de hierro que había en el centro de la sala estaban sentados los cadetes del grupo B, y en el borde del escenario, la capitana Mirch. Colonello se sentó en una de las sillas de la primera fila, al lado de Lissandra.

–¿Qué tal tu herida? –preguntó el rubio.

–¿Eh? –Lissandra lo miró algo sonrojada– Esto… mejor… Gracias –y sonrió, lo que hizo que Colonello también sonriera y se sonrojara.

En la mente de Lal nació una idea retorcida, y alzó la voz para cortar el flirteo entre aquellos dos.

_Idiota._

–Como iba diciendo… –se aclaró la voz– La siguiente prueba comenzará mañana por la mañana, y será entonces, y solo entonces, cuando os explique en qué consiste. El día de hoy lo dedicaréis a entrenar –Colonello levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta–. No hay preguntas.

Lal se bajó del escenario y le hizo un gesto con el dedo a la multitud para indicar que la siguieran mientras salía de la sala.

"Es celosa" pensó Colonello con una sonrisa.

Lal los condujo a una sala idéntica a la que Colonello pasó la noche anterior entrenando, pero unas cuatro veces más grande. La mujer se giró para dar instrucciones a los cadetes. Su voz sonaba más firme y decidida que nunca.

–Bien, os pondréis por parejas –miró a Colonello y observó cómo le sonreía a Lissandra, quien estaba a unas seis personas de distancia de él– Como sois impares, Colonello se pondrá conmigo.

La sonrisa del nombrado se apagó como si de una bombilla fundida se tratase, pero se volvió a encender con más vitalidad que antes al procesar lo que las palabras de su monitora significaban. Y no precisamente el significado coincidía con el que Lal pretendía que pareciera.

–¿Cómo que somos impares? –preguntó Louie– Al llegar aquí éramos doce, ¿no?

Todos empezaron a susurrar antes de darse cuenta de que Michelle no se encontraba entre ellos. Lal se volvió a aclarar la voz.

–Michelle se ha ido –la sorpresa nació en los ojos de todos, sobre todo en los de Lissandra–. Dijo que no podía seguir aquí, eso es todo. Haced las parejas y empezad cuanto antes.

El grupo de jóvenes militares se dividió en parejas que se movieron en todas las direcciones de la habitación, sin decir palabra. Colonello se quedó donde estaba esperando a que Lal fuera a por él. Cuando ella llegó en frente suyo, se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. Colonello intentó aguantar la risa que le provocaba el hecho de que su instructora le observara de aquella manera.

–¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente, medio riéndose.

–Dime, ¿por qué te crees que quiero que seas mi pareja?

–Eso puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, kora –el comentario hizo que Lal se enfadara y le diera una bofetada que esquivó con facilidad. Después de alejó con un sonoro "empecemos de una buena vez" logrando así su objetivo: no responder a aquella pregunta tan incómoda para ambos.

Colonello la siguió a una de las colchonetas.

–Espérame aquí –dijo la capitana quitándose el gorro mientras se dirigía a una puerta que había al fondo de la sala.

Mientras Colonello esperaba, vio unos rollos de vendas en un carrito cerca de las colchonetas. Se acercó a él y partió un metro de venda. Mientras se la ponía en los puños apretando los nudos con los dientes salió Lal por la puerta por la que había entrado minutos antes. El rubio se quedó embobado mirando todas y cada una de las esbeltas curvas de la mujer, que se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora lucía un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta azul claro de tirantes. Llevaba las rodillas y los puños vendados.

–¿Se puede saber qué miras? –le preguntó molesta chasqueando los dedos delante de los ojos del chico.

–N-nada… –fue la primera vez que Lal vio a Colonello sonrojado.

–Bueno –la mujer crujió los nudillos–. ¿Empezamos? –le lanzó un rápido puñetazo a Colonello muy cerca de la cara, que él esquivó con mucha suerte.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué ha sido eso?, kora –preguntó.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Para qué te crees que estamos aquí? –el próximo puñetazo iba directo a la nariz del joven, el cual no logró esquivar y empezó a sangrar.

–Entiendo… –respondió limpiándose la nariz con la mano. Ahora las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre– Adelante –añadió poniéndose en posición defensiva.

La mirada de Lal era totalmente neutra, pero demostraba una determinación casi insuperable. Le dio una fuerte patada a Colonello en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo.

–Eres demasiado lento. Y además solo has protegido tu pecho –añadió–. Nunca bajes la guardia, ¿es que no sabes eso?

Colonello no se levantaba así que Lal se agachó a su lado y le levantó la cabeza agarrándolo del pelo con poco cuidado.

–Oye, ¿tan débil eres?

Lo que la mujer no sabía era que a Colonello se le podía atribuir cualquier adjetivo menos "débil". El chico aprovechó la ocasión para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que ella no se esperaba. Colonello estaba superando las expectativas de Lal, pero no entendía por qué le resultaba tan… ¿atrayente? No, Lal Mirch jamás podría permitirse pensar en alguien de ese modo, y menos en alguien como él, alguien tan egocéntrico e insolente. Pero Colonello No era solo egocéntrico e insolente. Hasta a donde había llegado a ver Lal, él era una persona alegre y optimista.

_Optimista…_.

Lal envidiaba que Colonello fuera así, y por eso lo odiaba tanto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba esquivando difícilmente los golpes del chico, así que le hizo una hábil llave que lo dejó totalmente incapacitado en la colchoneta. Lal lo miró victoriosa, y luego echó un vistazo al resto del grupo, como tutora que era. No le gustaba nada aquel ambiente, un ambiente en el que un grupo de críos hablaba entre ellos y reían cada vez que fallaban un tiro o un golpe. Lal exigía un nivel más serio.

–¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo payasos?! –todos se callaron de golpe. Las risas y las voces desaparecieron, así como el ruido del metal de las armas blancas que blandían algunos chocando entre sí– ¡Esto no es una salita de recreo! ¡Estáis aquí para servir en las fuerzas armadas de Italia, no para andar de jueguecitos! ¡Al próximo que escuche le va a caer un castigo peor que la muerte!

Hasta que el entrenamiento acabó, el ambiente permaneció como el ideal para Lal: aquel en el que no se oyen voces riendo, solo voces corrigiendo movimientos mal efectuados, en todo caso; aquel en el que solo se escuchan golpes, disparos y cortes. El sonido propio de COMSUBIN.

* * *

**Bueno... sigo sin estar contenta, y como siempre os agradezco sugerencias y opiniones. Y os recordaré en algunos capítulos más lo de la cursiva, porque más adelante lo voy a usar bastante. Gracias~**


	6. Capítulo 41

**Bueno, tuve la idea de hacer un capítulo especial entre el 4 y el 5, y es muy posible que lo haga más veces. Aquí lo tenéis, el capítulo 4.1.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.1**

Lal seguía asentándola puñetazos a Colonello en la cara, sin embargo, el chico no perdía la energía.

–Eso duele un poco, kora –rió.

¿Un poco? Le acababa de destrozar la cara. Sangraba por la boca, por la nariz, y tenía algunas partes hinchadas. ¿Cómo era posible que…?

* * *

_¿Por qué siempre tenías que ser así, tan… lleno de determinación? ¿No podías rendirte? ¿No podías admitir que eras débil? No… Aquí la única débil soy yo. No fui capaz de rematarte, de hacerte ver quién tenía el control. Nunca fui capaz de eso, y ahora ya es tarde…_

_De hecho, fue al contrario. Eras tú el que le daba la vuelta a las cosas, dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre tenías una respuesta mejor que te dejaba con la última palabra. ¿Ni siquiera pudiste darme la oportunidad de contraatacar? _

_O…_

_¿Sabías que no era capaz?_

_Maldito seas, Colonello…_

_Maldito seas._

* * *

Se ponía nerviosa, veía que el chico aguantaba y comenzó una lluvia de golpes descontrolaba, con la esperanza de que le acertara alguno que lo dejara inmóvil. Y, como bien sabía el rubio, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para lograr su objetivo, pero le sorprendió la rapidez con la que movía los puños. Era realmente fuerte, pero esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus intentos de hacerle daño.

–¿Es que no te vas a cansar nunca?

–¡Cállate, idiota! –la furia de Lal ayudó a que por fin uno de los puñetazos que volaban en dirección al ojo del chico fuera certero.

–¡Ay!

No sintió ningún remordimiento de hacerle daño.

* * *

_Te lo merecías. Aquello no era nada comprado como lo que me estás haciendo a mí._

* * *

Colonello se dejó vencer.

* * *

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que ceder a los que quieres?_

* * *

Por el momento.

* * *

_Yo en el fondo gritaba "¡Levántate y sigue peleando!" pero tú no me oías. Nunca pudiste oírme._

* * *

–Eres basura.

Un chico se acercó a Lal y le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Estás siendo demasiado dura con el chaval…

Una mirada asesina se cruzó con la del chico y al instante Lal le había hecho una llave, agarrándole de la mano y dándole una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que callera delante de ella, encima de Colonello. Ambos cadetes soltaron un grito de dolor.

–¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tutearme? –la capitana le daba patadas en la cabeza, obligándolo a disculparse.

El resto del grupo no miraba a aquel trío, por miedo al castigo. Los más valientes se aventuraban como mucho a mirar de reojo a su instructora. Ella los fulminaba con la mirada y emitía una orden directa de que volvieran con lo que estaban haciendo, sin entrometerse.

Lal miró a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo. Al que se le había cercado le susurró, agachándose a su lado:

–Con esa actitud es muy poco probable que pases las pruebas –el chico le miró, asustado–. Y ahora, largo.

Se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dispuesto a curarse en la enfermería y volver al entrenamiento. La mujer miraba a Colonello que seguía tirado en el suelo.

* * *

_Yo… realmente sabía que te levantarías, ¿sabes?_

* * *

Y Colonello se levantó, dejando gotas de sangre en la colchoneta.

* * *

_Te juro que lo sabía._

* * *

–Vamos… ¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, kora!

* * *

_Y no lo viste, pero sonreí ligeramente antes de darte el puñetazo que te tumbó. Qué inútil eras…_

* * *

**Bueno... decidme qué os ha parecido, para saber si hago más en otros capítulos o no. Gracias~**


	7. Capítulo 5: Prueba de ilusiones, parte 2

**Bueeeno, después de no sé cuánto tiempo me he dignado a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Me da la sensación de que podría estar mucho mejor, pero bueno... Como sea, os dejo con el capítulo 5.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Prueba de ilusiones (segunda parte)**

Una vez la sala se había vaciado, Lal se dirigía al cuarto donde se había cambiado, cuando escuchó una débil voz que la llamaba.

–Lal…

Se giró y vio a Colonello tendido en la colchoneta. Se ve que en el último golpe que le dio lo dejó bastante malherido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó fría.

–No quiero irme de aquí hasta que te gane.

La voz de Colonello cansaba a cualquiera. Sonaba tan débil y moribunda que la mujer se limitó a suspirar.

–Me niego a pasarme la noche entrenando a un inútil como tú.

Se dirigía al vestidor y hasta que no estuvo en frente de la puerta no volvió a escuchar la voz. Cuando se giró vio a Colonello intentando levantarse.

–¿Acaso no es ese tu trabajo? Entrenar a inútiles como yo…

–Pero tú siempre serás un inútil, y ese no es mi problema.

–Suena patético que seas tú precisamente quien diga eso.

Lal lo vio. Vio su determinación.

Se apretó las vendas en señal de que había accedido a su petición, y Colonello le respondió con una sonrisa medio forzada pero indicando la satisfacción que en él nacía.

Y así pasaron toda la noche entrenando, Colonello solo deseaba que Lal se cansara y cayera redonda al suelo, cosa que no sucedió. Pero ya cuando se estaban asomando los primeros rayos de sol a la mañana siguiente fue cuando el chico resultó vencedor.

–Mierda… –mascullaba Lal en el suelo.

–¿Y bien? ¿No vas a felicitarme?, kora –reía el rubio.

–Tú ya sabes que has logrado tu objetivo –se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa y desatándose las vendas con la boca–. Por cierto, debemos darnos prisa –añadió mirando la hora en un reloj que había colgado en la pared encima de la puerta–. Deberías ir a tu casa corriendo si hay algo que necesites coger para irnos, pero date prisa.

"Solo te necesito a ti."

Menos de media hora después, el grupo B se encontraba con algunas bolsas y mochilas en la puerta del COMSUBIN, esperando a un autobús que les habían dicho que vendría a recogerlos.

Cuando por fin llegó, Colonello miró hacia atrás. Lal no llegaba.

–¡Venga, subid! –gritó una voz desde dentro del vehículo.

Era la capitana, que vestía su habitual uniforme y un anorak color blanco. Los cadetes subieron de uno en uno, y cuando Colonello pasó por su lado ralentizó el paso y le susurró en el oído:

–¿Hoy también serás mi pareja?

A Lal se le puso la piel de gallina y le dio un empujón en la espalda para que avanzara hacia el interior del vehículo. Una vez que estaban todos sentados, Lal dio paso a la explicación sobre la prueba.

–Esto es una prueba de supervivencia. Iremos a una montaña cerca de Vendicare. ¿Alguien de aquí que pueda explicarme lo que es Vendicare?

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, a excepción del motor del autobús, que ya se había puesto en marcha e iba conducido por Bert.

–¿Nadie? Bueno, Vendicare es la prisión más temible del mundo. Muchos miembros de la familia Gesso y otras tantas están encerrados allí. Está patrullada por hombres un tanto extraños que llevan sombreros de copa y las caras totalmente vendada, los Vindice. Pero a lo que íbamos. Puesto que allí están encerrados miembros de las familias más influyentes en la mafia italiana, habrá miles de ilusionistas intentando engañar a los Vindice para liberar a sus superiores– la mirada de Lal se había tornado vacía, seria, como si temiera por la vida de todos y cada uno de los cadetes, incapaz de creerlos capaces de sobrevivir a aquello. Pero era la programación, y no se podía cambiar–. Esta prueba tiene como finalidad luchar contra las ilusiones, no dejarse engañar.

Todos permanecían atentos a la explicación de Lal. Parecía ser que las ilusiones eran algo fascinante para aquel grupo, pero no imaginaban el verdadero poder de una ilusión. No imaginaban que algo imaginado por la mente de otra persona podía inundarlos del todo y llegar a extremos mortales. Porque era una mentira, sí. Pero una **mentira real**.

–Eso es todo –concluyó–. Elegid una pareja para compartir cabaña. Volveremos mañana por la noche.

Todos miraron a la capitana con cierta curiosidad, menos Colonello, que había desviado su vista al paisaje que pasaba corriendo por la ventanilla del autobús.

–Ah, sí, he de advertiros una cosa… –la mirada de Colonello volvió derecha a los ojos de la mujer, que parecían vacíos esta vez– Bajo ningún concepto se os ocurra acercaros a la prisión–dedicó una mirada a Bert y ambos asintieron–. No creemos que and algún ilusionista especialmente peligroso por aquí, pero tened cuidado.

–Debajo de los asientos tenéis macutos con ropa de abrigo. A donde vamos la necesitaréis –era la primera vez que Bert hablaba desde que habían llegado a COMSUBIN. Su voz era de un anciano de edad bastante alejada a la suya, con un notable acento francés.

Lal pasó todo el viaje de pie agarrada a una barra de metal mirando el paisaje avanzar por el parabrisas. El trayecto duró unas cuatro horas, tiempo en el que la mujer no se sentó. Algunos se habían dormido. Colonello había estado mirando por la ventana durante todo el tiempo transcurrido, mientras el resto de cadetes se habían sumergido en un silencioso sueño.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Lal cogió una escopeta que estaba apoyada en un panel de cristal opuesto a los asientos de modo que nadie la había visto. Se pasó la correa por el hombro y gritó para despertar a la multitud.

–¡Despertaos, gusanos!

Una vez que todo el mundo había abierto los ojos, se habían puesto los abrigos y habían salido del autobús, este se marchó maniobrando para volver por donde había venido.

–Repito por última vez, no os acerquéis a Vendicare –advirtió Lal señalando con el dedo a su derecha. Se distinguía difícilmente una reja metálica cubriendo una puerta de aspecto impenetrable rodeada de rocas nevadas que estaba muy lejos de donde habían parado. Si no fuera por las antorchas que había al lado de la entrada, aquel lugar habría sido cubierto por la sobra de los árboles, cubiertos por una sábana blanca y fría.

Se dirigieron todos a una zona más alejada, estuvieron como veinte minutos andando por el borde de un barranco nevado que daba a un mar muy brillante. Lal, lo miró, antes de dirigir la vista a los ojos de Colonello, quien miraba fijamente el mar. Era el mismo azul, el de sus ojos y el del agua. Ambos rebosaban tranquilidad y pureza. Más adelante había unas cuantas cabañas.

–A ver, repartíos estas cabañas entre las parejas –dijo Lal sin dejar de caminar.

Una de las parejas se separó del grupo y se fue hacia la cabaña. Las cuatro parejas siguientes hicieron lo mismo con cabañas que había más adelante. Después de que todos los cadetes eligieran una pareja y la correspondiente cabaña, solo quedaba Colonello, que parecía el típico compañero de clase con el que nadie quería emparejarse para jugar al balón prisionero. Él y Lal cruzaron miradas. La mujer suspiró, a lo que el chico le respondió con una sonrisa, como diciendo "Ahora te toca a ti cargar conmigo".

Solo se escuchaban las suelas de las cuatro botas perforando la gruesa capa de nieve que se extendía por el suelo. Colonello observaba a Lal en silencio. La comparaba con la nieve. Sin duda, ella era más fría.

–Llegamos –susurró Lal.

El cuello del anorak que llevaba le tapaba la boca y no se la había escuchado bien, pero su voz sonaba muy dulce. Demasiado para ser la voz de semejante persona.

"A veces, el frío quema".

Los dos entraron a la cabaña y Lal dejó la escopeta sobre una de las camas. Era una habitación de madera (tanto el suelo como las paredes) de tamaño medio, pero las dos camas que había, separadas entre ellas por una mesita de noche, le restaban sensación de espacio. Había una ventana a cada lado de la habitación. En una esquina había apenas un baño y quién sabe cómo había espacio para un sofá de tres plazas color rojo y una mini nevera al lado. Ambos se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta. Cuando Lal se giró Colonello había llegado con un hábil y silencioso movimiento a una posición en la que se hallaba a pocos milímetros de su cara.

–¿Qué haces…? –preguntó Lal vacilando.

La mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada como para pensar en algo. Le latía el corazón muy rápido y tenía calor a pesar de la baja temperatura de la región. Colonello avanzaba hacia ella haciéndola retroceder a la vez.

–¿Qué quieres tú que haga? –le sonrió Colonello.

–Que te alejes…

–Mmm… –Colonello meditó un rato. Finalmente cerró los ojos felizmente– Creo que no voy a hacer eso.

Colonello podía sentir la rápida y agobiada respiración de Lal sobre su cara. Sentía el aire caliente golpeándole la boca. Ella se esforzaba por no tocarlo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo. En el momento que su espalda chocó contra la puerta, sintió que no tenía escapatoria. Que allí sucedería algo irremediablemente.

–Así está bien, kora –volvió a sonreírle Colonello.

Lal tenía miedo. Porque eso…

–Te ves tan débil y frágil ahora, Lal…

Eso era una cosa que la vencía totalmente sin darle oportunidad de atacar. Colonello.

–Cállate… –susurró ella.

–Te gusto, kora.

–¡Claro que no!

–Claro que sí.

–¡He dicho que no! –Lal cerraba los ojos con fuerza y giraba la cabeza para que Colonello no le mirara a la cara.

–Claro que sí. Mira, te has sonrojado y todo –insistió tocándole las rojas mejillas con la punta de un dedo.

–Déjame… –la voz de Lal sonaba cada vez más indefensa.

–Lal… –Colonello le tomó la barbilla muy suavemente con los dedos e hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

Y entonces lo vio. Vio cómo era Colonello.

–A mí no puedes engañarme…

"Cómo lo envidiaba."

Colonello acercaba su boca poco a poco a la de Lal, que no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente.

"Cómo lo odiaba."

A Lal se le pasaron mil pensamientos por la cabeza. Maldecía todo, no quería rendirse ante algo tan vulgar como aquel sentimiento.

Incluso los pájaros de color marrón oscuro que había posados sobre la repisa de la ventana alzaron el vuelo espantados por el ruido que causó un cuerpo humano cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo. Lal tenía una expresión indignada, el agobio se reflejaba en su forma de respirar. Cerraba con fuerza el puño con el que había alejado a Colonello de ella, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. El chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, a los pies de una de las camas.

–¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?! –no había respuesta por parte del chico, solo quejidos, que se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes cuando la mujer le clavó la bota en la boca del estómago con fuerza, haciendo que arqueara la espalda– ¡¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?!

–Lo siento… –susurraba Colonello. Escupía las palabras junto con la sangre que salía de alguna herida en el interior de su boca, producida por el golpe de Lal.

A ella no le valían sus disculpas, y enroscaba con más fuerza la bota en su cuerpo, exagerando la situación. ¿Por qué siempre exageraba las situaciones cuando se trataba de Colonello?

–Escúchame bien, escoria humana –le decía Lal, agachándose a su lado y sujetándole el cuello como quien se dispone a estrangular a alguien–, como te vuelvas a acercar a mí eres hombre muerto.

A Colonello no le quedaban siquiera fuerzas para lucir una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas. Simplemente asintió, escupiendo más sangre.

Sería casi por la tarde cuando ambos estaban tumbados en sus correspondientes camas, agotados por el viaje. Allí se hacía de noche pronto y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Lal se había quedado dormida en muy poco tiempo, ocultándose cómodamente entre el edredón blanco, perfectamente confundible con la nieve de fuera.

Colonello planeaba irse a Vendicare, él solo, y buscar a algún ilusionista moderadamente fuerte para vencer las mentiras más poderosas, para ser fuerte y que su instructora no lo tachara de inútil como había hecho hasta ahora. Se ató las botas, se echó la escopeta de Lal al hombro y se puso el abrigo. Le dedicó una mirada triste acompañada de una sonrisa a la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer entre la ventisca.

Cuando Colonello abandonó la cabaña avanzaba lentamente debido a los nervios. En el fondo tenía miedo, pero sabía que si quería que Lal dejara de infravalorarlo, no tenía más remedio. La leve ventisca le golpeaba la cara con fuerza, como si le impidiera seguir adelante, y le nublaba el campo de visión. Recordaba vagamente el camino que él y Lal habían tomado para ir a la cabaña, pero tardó en llegar a su destino más tiempo del que había previsto por culpa de la nieve. Se encontraba a menos de medio kilómetro de la entrada de la prisión Vendicare. Se quedó mirando una de las antorchas que iluminaban las vendas que cubrían la cara de uno de los guardianes que se ocultaban en el interior de la puerta, por detrás de las rejas, pensando en que probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería una llama saltar de esa manera. Estaba temblando e intentaba calmar un poco la respiración acelerada, cosa que no consiguió, así que apretó los puños con fuerza; no sabía si porque estaba frustrado o porque era una forma de fortalecerse. La cara del Vindice se difuminó en la oscuridad y desapareció por completo.

Más adelante Colonello pudo ver lo que parecía ser una silueta humana. Alrededor había varios hombres tendidos sobre el suelo, rodeados de un charco que tenía a la blanca nube de un color rojo muy oscuro, decantándose hacia el negro conforme se hacía más denso. Colonello tragó saliva. La persona se giró: se trataba de un niño, pequeño, muy pequeño. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones grisáceos que le llegaban a las rodillas, un conjunto muy poco práctico para tal clima. Tanto su ropa, como sus pies descalzos, así como su piel y su pelo corto azul oscuro, estaban cubiertos de sangre. En una de sus manos llevaba una arma metálica puntiaguda. Giró la cabeza hacia Colonello y lo miró con una expresión compasiva, incluyendo una dulce sonrisa. Pero aquella curva en su boca se deformó volviéndose una sonrisa propia de un psicópata cuyo único propósito es asesinar a todo ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra. Su ojo derecho, que era de color rojo y llevaba algo inscrito en él, se prendió con una llama cuya tonalidad está atrapada entre el índigo y el morado.

Colonello, con las manos temblando, se descolgó la escopeta y apuntó al niño. El miedo y la nieve le impedían fijar un blanco concreto. El chiquillo rió fuertemente.

–¿Qué has venido a hacer? –preguntó el sujeto con los ojos muy abiertos y una amplia sonrisa, apuntando al rubio con su arma pero sin girar su cuerpo.

A Colonello le latía el corazón tan fuerte que era lo único que oía, apenas había escuchado las palabras de aquel niño, pero tensó el arma sobre sus manos a modo de respuesta.

"Qué temerario" el niño. Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por delante del ojo rojo, como acariciando esa zona, y el ideograma japonés que tenía en él cambió a otro distinto.

Todo empezó a distorsionarse y se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Lal abrió los ojos esperando oír algo como "Vaya, ya estás despierta, kora" y escondió la cara en la almohada. Olía a lavanda. Al no escuchar palabra se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el colchón vacío en el que se suponía que debía estar su alumno.

_Serás idiota…_

Se preguntaba, no triste, sino enfadada, a dónde habría ido. Lo insultó en su mente mientras barajaba posibles lugares cercanos. Su intuición le decía que, conociéndolo, probablemente había ido a donde Lal les advirtió a todos que no se acercaran: a Vendicare. Y fue entonces cuando la tez de la capitana era fácilmente confundible con el blanco de la nieve que cubría el suelo que se extendía elegantemente ante la cabaña. Se calzó sus botas negras y se puso rápidamente el abrigo, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo para comprobar que el arma que había traído en secreto con ella seguía en su sitio. Ya que la situación lo requería.

* * *

Colonello seguía apuntando con su escopeta a la nada oscura que lo cubría todo. Al abrir los ojos en un nervioso parpadeo, se encontraba en un campo de trigo apuntando ahora a un niño que tendría trece años con el pelo rubio y sus mismos ojos color azul mar. Pero, al contrario que él, su mirada parecía vacía.

–Dispárame –dijo el niño. Colonello se quedó asombrado y su pulso lo abandonó por completo–. Vamos, dispárame, sabes que quiero morir. Sabes que **queremos** morir.

Las pupilas del mayor se hicieron pequeñas. Tiró el arma y cayó temblando al suelo de rodillas. El trigo no había madurado todavía y medía unos diez centímetros, así que Colonello no quedaba oculto. Se quedó paralizado, muy asustado. El niño le quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta y se puso esta última (a pesar de que le quedaba algo grande) dejando los músculos de los brazos de Colonello a la intemperie. Agarró la escopeta con agilidad y le apuntó en la frente. Ahora parecía Colonello. **Era** Colonello.

–Eres un inútil. Siempre lo serás… –dijo el pequeño Colonello.

"… y ese no es mi problema". Eran las palabras exactas que le dijo Lal en su primer entrenamiento.

**Lal.**

Colonello pensó en la situación en la que había puesto a ambos. Ahora Lal se culparía de su muerte durante el resto de sus días.

–Lal… Lo siento, kora –susurró el militar con una lágrima bailando sobre su mejilla.

* * *

El corazón de Lal se detuvo cuando escuchó a lo lejos el disparo de una escopeta.

* * *

**A partir de aquí sí que no tengo mucha idea de cómo seguir el fic, de verdad. Así que si tenéis sugerencias o lo que sea, podéis dejarlas en los reviews. Gracias~**


	8. Capítulo 6: El niño que portaba el

**Bueno, solo deciros que ya tenía el capítulo escrito, solo que estaba dividido en tres documentos y, por lo tanto, en tres capítulos. Me ha costado bastante no solo unirlos, sino arreglarlos. Cuando ya lo tenía escrito lo leí una y otra vez pero me daba la sensación de que no se entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, así que lo volví a escribir varias veces, pero sigo creyendo que es un poco confuso. **

**La parte en la que Colonello cuenta su infancia originalmente la narraba él, con algunas intervenciones por parte de Lal, pero vi que era demasiado largo para ser un diálogo y lo he dejado como lo vais a leer ahora.**

**Os recuerdo que lo que esté escrito en cursiva lo cuenta la Lal del presente, la Lal que está en la base Vongola cuando han ido los chicos del pasado, lamentándose cada momento por la muerte de Colonello. Lo escribo como si se lo estuviera contando a él, no sé si me explico xD En fin, creo que sobre la marcha iréis entendiendo más o menos lo que quiero decir. Lo siento si os disgusta, hice lo que pude D:**

**Dicho este largo discurso, abrimos el capítulo 6.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El niño que portaba el número del demonio**

–¡Colonello! –Lal gritó desesperada y empezó a correr.

No sabía en qué momento entró en un campo de trigo, no sabía en qué momento cayó en la ilusión, como quien se queda dormido y luego no sabe en qué momento cerró sus ojos. Ralentizó la marcha hasta pasear, y vio una mujer. Una mujer de pelo largo y rubio reluciente como el mismo sol, y rasgos alegres, que entonaba una hermosa nana en italiano, mientras caminaba.

–¡Mamá, espera! –un niño con la misma apariencia que la mujer corría detrás de ella torpemente, y ella reía.

Unos ojos de color azul mar.

"Quel **mare** come il colore dei tuoi occhi, come il più brillante **arcobaleno blu**" continuaba la nana.

Lal decidió seguirlos. Caminaba al lado del niño que corría a una velocidad lenta con un optimismo que le resultaba familiar. Conforme la mujer iba perdiendo la luminosidad en su expresión e iba envejeciendo, el chico se hacía cada vez más alto y ambos caminaban más despacio. Llegados a un punto la madre desapareció y el niño, que había alcanzado los trece años, andaba alternando fuertes y desesperados sollozos con una mirada totalmente apagada, fijada en un punto a lo lejos. Lal miraba muy atenta cómo el niño seguía creciendo, las lágrimas desaparecían y las heridas empezaban a aparecer sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el crío alcanzó el metro setenta de altura empezó a caminar cargando con armas, con la misma mirada vacía. Cada vez tenía más armas, cada vez tenía más heridas. Hubo un momento en el que se detuvo y desaparecieron todas sus armas, a excepción de una pequeña pistola. Se apuntó a la sien con ella.

–¡O-oye! –lo llamó Lal.

El niño inexpresivo se giró hacia ella y de repente se transformó en el Colonello actual, que seguía apuntándose con el arma.

–¿Lal? –justo entonces se escuchó de nuevo el disparo de antes. Colonello desapareció y la pistola cayó al suelo. Lal no se explicaba lo que podía haber pasado. De algún modo sabía que Colonello estaba en peligro, pero no sabía hacia qué dirección moverse. Empezó a correr hacia una dirección elegida al azar, desesperada y gritando.

–¡Joder!

El corazón le latía tan rápido que dolía. Corría, corría, corría, tropezándose por culpa de la desesperación y la inquietud, aceleraba el paso cada vez más, hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraban su alumno y otro chico. Pudo divisar en la lejanía a Colonello tirado entre el trigo boca abajo, con una herida en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Estaba a los pies de un niño que trazaba una especie de inscripción con su arma sobre la espalda del rubio, rompiéndole la chaqueta sin piedad y abriéndole una segunda herida menos profunda.

–¡Colonello! –el grito de Lal ahogó la suave brisa de aquel escenario y atrajo la mirada del niño, que le sonrió.

–¿Se te ha perdido algo? –el crío la miraba con unos ojos amenazantes.

La mujer sacó una pistola gruesa del bolsillo de su abrigo y apuntó al niño, pero cuando iba a avanzar hacia él para garantizar el tiro que acabaría con su vida se percató de un cuerpo de un segundo niño que había tirado a sus pies. Lal lo miró. Era Colonello, pero no el Colonello que conocía, sino otro más joven. Era el Colonello que había visto llorando desconsoladamente momentos antes. Había un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Y aunque la capitana era considerada como una persona fuerte y sabía que aquello se trataba de una ilusión, la impresión hizo que se deshiciera del arma que llevaba en la mano y se agachara al lado del niño, levantándole la cabeza.

El dolor no le impedía siquiera derramar una lágrima, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso, y en un momento de ira impenetrable miró al culpable de aquel atroz panorama, con la mirada cargada de odio. Lo conocía. Le habían advertido sobre él. La habían preparado para entablar un combate contra él. Y, al parecer, él se había dado cuenta; lo delataba la sonrisa tranquila que le dedicaba a Lal.

–Mukur- –antes de que pudiera gritar el nombre completo del niño, desapareció del pálido rostro de él la sonrisa enfermiza y giró la cabeza en un movimiento alarmado hacia su derecha. Se quedó quieto mirando atentamente en esa dirección durante un rato, hasta que se escuchó un ruido y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ilusión desapareció, como si fuera consumida poco a poco por una llama hambrienta, junto con la figura infantil, dejando a la vista el habitual paisaje nevado.

El cadáver que se encontraba antes delante de Lal no estaba, aquel asesino de cabellos azules tampoco, ni el paisaje de trigo, ni el calor y la luz de la mañana. Ahora solo había nieve y más nieve. La ventisca cubría la espalda herida de Colonello, mientras que la sombra de uno de los guardianes de Vendicare se alejaba del cuerpo del soldado, como si su labor hubiera terminado. Al parecer, el niño de antes había huido de los Vindice, a sabiendas de que no se escaparía si alguno de ellos lo atrapaba.

–¡Colonello! –Lal corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado quitándole la nieve de encima.

Examinó la herida que tenía en la espalda y pudo distinguir el ideograma que significaba "seis" en japonés, el número del demonio. El mismo número que reflejaba el ojo derecho del niño de antes. Solo que el trazo no estaba completo y se había quedado a mitad. Quién sabe qué habría pasado si el Vindice no hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera escrito completo; podría haber tomado posesión del cuerpo de Colonello, o algo peor…

El tajo no era muy profundo, pero con la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo, si no le ponía algo por encima posiblemente se infectaría. Estaba más preocupada por la herida que tenía en un lado de la cabeza, que era más grave. Parecía haber sido causada por una bala, pero solo le había rozado. Le levantó la cabeza y la puso sobre su regazo, acariciándole esta segunda herida con suavidad, la máxima suavidad que con la que una mujer como ella puede hacer algo, claro.

No podían quedarse expuestos a aquel clima durante más tiempo, estaba claro. Lal tenía que conseguir cargar con el chico como fuera posible. Se lo echó a la espalda y mascullando alguna que otra maldición en voz baja se puso en camino hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Ya era más de medianoche. Colonello estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con el torso al descubierto. Lal se encontraba sentada de la misma forma en la suya, mirándolo preocupada pero enfadada. Entrelazaba sus dedos una y otra vez entre el tenso silencio que inundaba la pequeña habitación.

–Aún no puedo creerlo…

Colonello permaneció callado con la cabeza gacha al escuchar a Lal. Estaba empezando a tiritar a causa de que la baja temperatura atacaba su torso desnudo, pero se lo merecía. Y lo sabía.

Lal suspiró, ya sería la quinta vez que lo hacía desde que entraron. A continuación se levantó y se colocó detrás de Colonello. Él no giró la cabeza, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a su maestra a los ojos. De repente soltó un grito de dolor; Lal le había tocado con los dedos la herida de su espalda.

–¿En qué estabas pensando?

Colonello se encogió de hombros apretando los dientes para no volver a chillar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintió el tacto de algo parecido a una tela sobre su herida, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes con más fuerza. La tela daba pequeños toques por distintos puntos del tajo, secando la sangre que segregaba. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Lal le rodeó la frente con la tela e hizo un nudo detrás de su cabeza. Colonello tocó su nuevo accesorio con estampado militar, a juego con su ropa.

–Esto es… –dijo en voz muy baja.

–Es la tela que me diste cuando hirieron a Lissandra.

Colonello recordó que aquel día también habían disparado a Lal en una cadera, así que giró un poco el cuello para mirarla de reojo y poder darse cuenta de que la sangre que salía de la herida había calado su uniforme.

–La herida se abrió mientras te traía de vuelta… No es nada –aclaró Lal.

–Lo siento mucho, kora –dijo el cadete tras una silenciosa pausa.

Lal se volvió a poner delante de él, sentándose en la cama en frente de la de Colonello.

–Eres un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota. Y lo sabes.

Colonello volvió a bajar la cabeza, y Lal volvió a suspirar antes de decirle:

–Has tenido suficiente por hoy, no te muevas de aquí –se acercó a su cara y la agarró fuertemente–. La próxima vez que desobedezcas una orden directa de un superior te mataré. ¿He sido clara?

–Como el agua, kora –a Colonello a penas se le entendía ya que sus mofletes estaban atrapados entre los dedos de su capitana.

Lal se ponía el abrigo mientras salía por la puerta. Colonello se cubrió con su chaqueta verde, rota por detrás, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse la camiseta antes. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se veía a Lal implantándoles un severo entrenamiento al resto del grupo. Pasó un tiempo observando a la mujer. Aquella que, según él, tenía unos ojos bonitos. No la escuchaba, solo la veía mover los labios al hablar, sin esbozar ni una triste sonrisa. Al rubio no le desagradaba para nada que nunca sonriera.

No se cansaba de mirarla. En ese momento no estaba pensando en nada en concreto pero a la vez se le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza. Lal lanzó nieve a algunos cadetes que pasó muy cerca de la ventana. La luz rebotaba en el hielo y se reflejaba en el cristal, dando a conocer un pequeño arco iris.

"Un arco iris."

Colonello caminó hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas en una de las camas. El fenómeno que había visto reflejado en la nieve le recordaba a las nanas que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño, antes de que ella…

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos ignorando que el colchón hacía mal a su herida en la espalda. Y así se quedó hasta que se hizo muy de noche. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que hizo caso omiso del sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las suelas de las botas de Lal golpeando el piso de madera. Ella se percató de la palidez de la cara de Colonello. Se sentó en la cama sin volver a mirarlo desde que entró.

–Ya es hora de que me cuentes qué demonios es lo que vi en la ilusión. Y básicamente, qué pasó –dijo la joven quitándose las botas.

Colonello apenas la miraba, solo sonreía forzosamente hasta que se sentó en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas y procedió a relatarle su experiencia.

–Quería que dejaras de mirarme como un inútil –Lal sintió una punzada en el corazón–, así que fui a buscar a algún ilusionista. Quería hacerme más fuerte, quería ser capaz de no caer en una ilusión, quería sorprenderte, kora.

Casi muere por su culpa. La capitana no podía sentirse más culpable, aunque su mirada permanecía impasible, como siempre.

–Sí, tuve una mala suerte al ser aquel niño el primero con el que me encontrara –siguió el rubio–, pero tampoco es que me dieran un catálogo para elegir. Sin darme cuenta caí en una de sus ilusiones en la que aparecía yo de pequeño apuntándome a mi yo de ahora con un arma… Por suerte, esquivé el tiro, aunque la bala me rozó la cabeza –se señalaba la herida de la cabeza con el dedo. Todo esto lo contaba como si fuera una de esas cosas típicas que le pasan a uno cada dos por tres–. Gracias al entrenamiento del otro día, pude hacerle una llave, arrebatarle el arma y matarlo. Cuando asesiné a mi yo del pasado, me acerqué a rematar también al perverso niño, kora. Pero lo único que recuerdo es que, no sé cómo, consiguió derribarme y empezó a dibujar esto en mi espalda.

–Vi una mujer.

Colonello hizo una pausa para reflexionar. No tenía por qué decirle la verdad, pero tampoco pasaba nada si lo hacía.

* * *

_Empezaste diciendo, con la voz temblando, que se trataba de tu madre. Me dijiste que era como tú, muy energética y optimista. Jugabais juntos de pequeños en un campo de trigo que había a unos metros de vuestra casa. Te cantaba una nana que había compuesto ella al piano, que decía algo de que tus ojos eran como el azul más brillante del arco iris, o algo así creo recordar… Mientras me contabas esto, por mucho que intentaras ocultarlo escondiendo la cara entre tus rodillas, te vi llorar, cosa que me partía el corazón. Recordé la nana que vi en la ilusión y di por hecho que te referías a aquella, aunque nunca te pregunté. _

_Me dijiste que tu madre estaba enferma y que cada vez jugabais menos. Tu padre no la cuidaba, y tú no tenías los medios necesarios, sin mencionar que eras solo un niño, así que empeoró, y murió. Apenas pude oírte cuando dijiste eso último, tu voz se ahogaba en un silencioso llanto. Cuando sucedió caíste en una depresión que duró años. _

_La verdad, no entiendo a la gente. Yo nunca me había deprimido por la pérdida de un ser querido, y será que no me ha pasado veces. Nunca me imaginé destrozada por perder el calor de una mano, el brillo de unos ojos o la alegría de una sonrisa. Pero tú… cuando tú te fuiste cambió todo eso. Tu pérdida me cambió de los pies a la cabeza._

_Me dijiste que tenías ganas de morirte, y entonces no te comprendí, no supe interiorizar ese sentimiento, pero ahora sí._

_Porque está pasando. Es real. No estás. Tu voz no está, ni siquiera para contarme cosas tristes como aquella._

_Te quedaste viviendo solo con tu padre, pero él no hacía nada: no cocinaba, no limpiaba… así que te tocó aprender a ti a manejar todas aquellas tareas y mover el funcionamiento de tu casa. Tu padre, también, volvía borracho muchas noches y te pegaba, gritándote que debías llevar dinero a casa y que no estaba satisfecho con tu trabajo en el hogar, así que te viste obligado a buscar un empleo con tan solo catorce años._

_Cuando lo contabas solo sentía pena por un niño que había perdido a su madre, ya que el hecho de trabajar a una edad tan temprana me parecía lo de menos, yo había visto y sufrido casos peores. Pero ahora todo esto lo trato como si fuera lo más duro del mundo, como si tuvieras que estar a salvo de todo mal. Como si pudiera hacer lo que hiciera falta por estar en tu lugar. Entonces y __**ahora**__._

_Yo recordaba los distintos tú de la ilusión que vi según me ibas contando, e intentaba asignar cada uno a un hecho. Tu padre cada vez te pegaba más y te trataba peor, era muy severo, demasiado. Eso era infumable para un niño. Recuerdo vagamente la pausa que hiciste para soltar una de tus estupideces por la boca._

"–_Me recuerda a ti, kora" –dijiste esbozando una sonrisa, aún con lágrimas saliendo de tus ojos._

_Odio tus "kora". Me ponían muy nerviosa._

"–_¡¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo?! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!_

–_¿Estás diciendo que me cuidarías y me mantendrías?_

–_¡Estoy diciendo que no obligaría nadie a hacer mi trabajo!"_

_Y reíste, sabiendo que era cierto. Tu risa fue el sonido idóneo para relajar el ambiente._

_Me acomodé en la cama, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared de detrás, mientras seguías contándome cómo encontraste algunas armas en tu trastero. Te fue difícil aprender a usarlas, las primeras veces te caías hacia atrás o fallabas el tiro, pero al final lo conseguiste, fue mero instinto de supervivencia. _

_Yo te seguía mirando mientras me decías que una familia considerablemente adinerada te echó el ojo para hacerles algún trabajillo de caza de animales o algo así. Y estuviste trabajando para ellos, recibiendo una baja paga, durante un par de años, sin dejar de recibir las palizas de tu padre._

_Te juro que como me encontrara cara a cara con ese cabrón lo mataría._

_Más tarde, una familia con bastante más dinero te tendió una oferta mejor, económicamente hablando. Se trataba de una familia que manejaba el "lado oscuro" de la ciudad, por así decirlo. Necesitaban un asesino a sueldo y vieron en ti la persona ideal para el cargo. Pero no pudiste soportarlo. ¿Por qué? Yo te veía fuerte. Me preguntaba qué era lo que te hizo renunciar a aquel tentador trabajo durante la pausa que hiciste para secarte las pocas lágrimas que te quedaban. Hasta que me lo aclaraste: uno de tus trabajos consistía en matar a la hija menor de la familia para la que habías trabajado anteriormente, con la que te llevabas relativamente bien. Al parecer, la familia de esta niña tenía una deuda desde hacía bastante tiempo con la otra. Te mandaron a asesinarla una tarde en la que ella estaba jugando en los campos de trigo que frecuentabas con tu madre cuando aún vivía. Pero te pusiste nervioso, aquella inocente figurita te miraba asustada desde las lejanías y fallaste el tiro. _

_Me sorprendió demasiado todo esto, la situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. El siempre bueno y optimista Colonello resultó ser un asesino a sueldo durante su infancia. _

_Estabas tan avergonzado que huiste de casa, del trabajo, de la niña, de tu padre, de todo. Lo dejaste todo atrás, menos el vivo recuerdo de tu madre, que permanecía llameante en tu corazón, o eso me hiciste creer con todo este relato. Saliste del pueblo en el que vivías con una pistola únicamente, por si acaso. _

_Mirabas al techo con los ojos llorosos sin importarte lo que pudiera pensar de ti mientras hablabas. _

_Estuviste andando durante tres días y dos noches. Dijiste que cuando tus fuerzas te abandonaron estabas cruzando un canal a punto de secarse. No tenías comida, ni madre, ni dinero… nada excepto una pistola en la mano, e hiciste lo primero que se te pasó por la cabeza: tirado al borde del canal, con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el cielo gris, te apuntaste con el arma a la sien. _

_Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, esperándome ya cualquier respuesta posible. _

_Antes de apretar el gatillo, la primera gota de una feroz lluvia que ya se avecinaba te golpeó la cara y la figura sonriente de tu madre, a quien le encantaba la lluvia, cruzó tu mente y te hizo reflexionar. Pensaste "¿Ella estaría haciendo esto? ¿Ella se suicidaría?". Y la respuesta fue no. Así que, ya moribundo, utilizaste lo que te restaba de energía para llegar al pueblo más cercano y sobrevivir unas pocas horas más. _

_Te hiciste fuerte e ingresaste al ejército para proteger a la gente, como hiciste conmigo… _

* * *

–Y hasta hoy, que intenté besarte, ¿no es genial? –rió Colonello victorioso.

–¡No, no lo es! ¡Buenas noches! –Lal, furiosa, apagó la luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesa de noche que separaba ambas camas y se tumbó sobre el lecho, dándole la espalda a Colonello.

Él se tumbó también sobre su cama, con ambas manos bajo la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo bañado en la oscuridad, sonriendo.

–Ahora que lo pienso, no me has pegado ni nada parecido por haberme escapado antes, kora…

Apenas pudo acabar la frase cuando Lal lo había tirado al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo.

–¿Ya estás contento? –preguntó harta, y se volvió hacia su cama, entre la profunda oscuridad.

–Sí –Colonello sonrió de forma muy infantil y se durmió en el suelo.

* * *

_Creo que no dormí en toda la noche. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo podías soportar todo aquello siempre tan sonriente y optimista. _

_Idiota… Te odio._

* * *

**En fin, aquí tenéis algunas aclaraciones. Lo que ve Lal en la ilusión de Mukuro es la vida de Colonello, que se narra ante sus ojos cual representación de teatro. La parte en la que él se va a disparar con la pistola pero ella lo llama y Colonello se detiene (todo esto en la ilusión), transformándose en el Colonello actual, es un reflejo de que él vive por y para Lal, como si ella fuera lo que le da fuerzas para sobrevivir a su agotada vida de fracasos y decepciones. Otra cosa... todo esto sucede durante la noche, sin que haya salido siquiera el sol. Sería casi madrugada el momento en el que ambos se duermen definitivamente. **

**¿Algo que decir? Review, pues~**


	9. Capítulo 7: Fin de la prueba

**Bueno, antes de nada avisar: hace poco hice un dibujo de una de las escenas del capítulo anterior, la parte en la que Lal llega a donde están Mukuro y Colonello. El dibujo es solo de Mukuro; sé que está mal, pero meh, lo hice lo mejor que pude ToT Os dejo por aquí mi Tumblr por si queréis verlo y tal: **

**A ver, más cositas... Ah, sí. Una user (y amiga) me ha estado dando ideas para escribir el fic (tanto este como otros tantos). Su nombre es Tsun not dere y os recomiendo que os paséis por su cuenta, pues está escribiendo una historia bastante buena de SnK y me engancha incluso a mí, y eso que SnK no es un anime que me llame demasiado la atención. Pues eso, si tenéis ocasión de leerla, no os vais a arrepentir, os lo aseguro.**

**De acuerdo... centrémonos en el fic. Creo que a partir de este capítulo tengo más o menos pensada una historia que medio enganche. También tengo pensado el final, solo que los escenarios varían porque cada día veo uno que me gusta más que el anterior, y así xD**

**Y recuerdo, por si a alguien se le ha olvidado (creo que recordaré esto en todos los capítulos, ñeh xD): lo que aparece en cursiva es lo que piensa Lal, narrando la historia desde un futuro en el que Colonello no existe.**

**Sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo 7.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fin de la prueba**

_Sé que aún estás cargando esa sonrisa tan odiosa en algún lugar que yo no puedo alcanzar._

* * *

La cabaña estaba inundada en un suave y refrescante aroma, pretendiendo embelesar cualquier corazón que se cruzara en su camino. Colonello abrió los ojos, todavía en el suelo. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera. Al incorporarse y asomarse por encima del colchón, aún en el suelo, la figura semidesnuda de Lal aparecía de forma angelical sentada al borde de su cama, en frente de la ventana y, por lo tanto, a contraluz. Desde el punto de vista del chico, se veía la firmeza de la espalda de la capitana y su ropa interior tan simple como era de esperar, color negro.

El chico tartamudeó, embobado y sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella imagen. El sonido, inconscientemente, advirtió a Lal de Colonello y giró la cabeza, roja de la vergüenza.

–¡Tú! –rápidamente agarró la sábana blanca que tenía al lado y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, levantándose con una pistola en la mano (sabe Dios dónde la tendría escondida) y disparando en dirección al chico. De no ser por su velocidad y reflejos, habría sido alcanzado por la bala del arma, pero esta penetró en la pared de detrás– ¡Idiota pervertido, insolente, hijo de…

–Eh, eh, eh, Lal, cálmate un poco, kora –Colonello reía mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos a la otra en señal de que se detuviera.

–Te tengo dicho que me llames "capitana Mirch", imbécil –la almohada que le lanzó a la cara no pudo esquivarla, y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

–Vamos, vamos… –su voz sonaba tranquila. Siempre sonaba tranquila. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? –Si no hubieras querido que te viera sin ropa no te hubieras cambiado en la misma habitación que yo.

–¡Pensaba que estabas dormido! ¡Cierra los ojos o te disparo de nuevo! –ahora la mujer se tapaba también la cara con la sábana, dejando a la vista una de sus caderas. Se le notaba el hueso por debajo de la ropa interior, y apuntaba vacilante con la pistola a la cara de su alumno.

–Sí, sí… –Colonello cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta maniobrando en el suelo para no levantarse, alzando las manos como si fuera un policía el que lo estuviese amenazando. La verdad era que no estaba demasiado lejos.

Pasó un rato sentado contra la pared, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una cremallera.

–¿Ya puedo? –preguntó con tono de niño.

Lal hizo un sonido que indicaba afirmación. Mientras Colonello se levantaba ella se sacaba el pelo que le había quedado dentro del anorak al ponérselo, a pesar de que lo tenía considerablemente corto.

–¿Hoy también me vas a castigar sin entrenar?, kora.

–No, hoy entrenarás, como todos.

La verdad era que no entrenaría "como todos". Lal le pondría un entrenamiento más duro, más intenso, y ella en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) lo sabía.

–¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí mirando a la nada? –le preguntó fría y cortante la capitana al no escuchar respuesta.

Colonello reaccionó, de alguna forma. Iba a ponerse su abrigo pero notó un leve escalofrío y entonces lo recordó: no tenía la camiseta puesta, pero sí la chaqueta. Cuando se quitó la fina prenda verde, se iba a poner el resto de la ropa, pero Lal lo frenó.

–¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo en la herida para que no se vuelva a abrir? –preguntó arqueando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

Sacó un rollo de venda de uno de sus bolsillos, justo el que correspondía a la cadera en la que le habían disparado, atrayendo la vista de Colonello. La sangre del día anterior se manifestaba, ya seca, inclinándose hacia un tono marrón oscuro perfectamente confundible con el resto de su uniforme color café. El chico cogió el rollo y se vendó él solo el torso.

–¿Me favorece? –bromeó, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

–Tsk… ¡Solo ponte la camiseta y vámonos!

El chico obedeció. No había qué hacer con el roto de la chaqueta por detrás, al menos no en aquel momento.

Salieron ambos por la puerta, el rubio se ponía el abrigo mientras seguía los pasos de su instructora. Afuera, tanto ellos dos como el resto de los cadetes trabajarían por la mañana enfrentándose a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en la nieve, taladrando sus pupilas.

–¡A ver! –los fieros gritos de la mujer se mezclaban con el sonido de sus botas aplastando el manto blanco que se extendía bajo sus pies, creando un armonioso sonido– ¡Empezamos con las pruebas de camuflaje!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo iban a camuflarse en una llanura nevada alejada de cualquier escondite posible?

–He puesto los límites con esta cinta –Lal alzó el brazo mostrando un rollo de cinta islante negra–. Las he pegado en los árboles, delimitando la zona en la que os camuflaréis.

–¿Cómo vamos a camuflarnos precisamente aquí? –preguntó un chico, alzando tímidamente la mano.

–¿No me has escuchado? Acabo de decir que he cubierto los árboles con cinta. Desde aquí hasta los límites tenéis una muy pequeña porción del bosque, pero os será más que suficiente.

Después de esas palabras, todos se callaron. Lo único que se escuchaba era una muy leve brisa.

–¡Bert! –gritó la mujer.

De repente apareció ante los ojos de todos una llama color índigo que más tarde dio lugar al cuerpo de Bert, quien llevaba una gabardina verde oscuro.

–Bert es un ilusionista –se esperaba por parte de ambos mayores que la multitud se sorprendiera–. El entrenamiento de hoy consiste, básicamente, en esconderse de él. Si os encuentra, tendréis que derrotarlo si queréis pasar la prueba. Si no lo hacéis, os mandará de vuelta a este punto con una ilusión –Lal miró a Bert y asintió. Él volvió a desaparecer envuelto por la misma llama de antes–. ¡Ya! –la capitana disparó al cielo y los cadetes se separaron en todas las direcciones, casi a tanta velocidad como la bala que había salido de la pistola de Lal.

Y mientras, la capitana permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de que su compañero trajera al puñado de críos que corrían por la nieve.

Colonello corría en dirección paralela a Lissandra. Ambos eran veloces y aquello parecía más una carrera que otra cosa. De repente oyeron el grito de un chico, lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que el rubio saliese corriendo hacia su derecha, dejando a Lissandra sola, mirando cómo huía su compañero.

El sonido de los jadeos de Colonello se alternaba con el de la nieve crujiendo bajo la suela de sus botas. Corría desesperadamente por un bosque que tenía los árboles muy juntos, demasiado como para esconderse y montar guardia al mismo tiempo; así que siguió corriendo, hiriéndose sin quererlo con alguna que otra rama afilada sobresaliente de un árbol que le rajaba la cara por el camino. Llegó a un lago congelado y se detuvo antes de pisar el hielo, como si fuera un acto reflejo, derrapando en la nieve. Nervioso, empezó a barajar las posibilidades de escape en su mente, pero no le dio tiempo a decidir dónde esconderse. Un ruido proveniente de detrás de él le advirtió de una niebla que se acercaba deslizándose entre los troncos. Divisó difícilmente la cinta islante negra que puso Lal en los árboles que había al otro lado del lago y, pretendiendo saltar en uno de ellos y darse media vuelta para confundir a Bert cuando llegara, salió corriendo sobre el hielo como alma que lleva el diablo. Iba más despacio que antes, dando pequeños y ligeros saltos para no agrietar la fina capa.

* * *

Habría pasado poco más de una hora desde que empezó la prueba. Lal miraba al horizonte impaciente, a la espera de que apareciera alguien más. Veinte minutos después de haberse ido todos, Bert regresó con uno de los cadetes. Era un chico rechoncho y debilucho. En esos momentos, la capitana estaba furiosa porque los llantos del chaval la molestaban demasiado. Lloraba porque no había pasado la prueba y, probablemente, no ingresaría al COMSUBIN.

_Patético…_

Pasados otros diez minutos, ya había cinco cadetes sentados en la nieve detrás de Lal. Todos callados, por supuesto, sabían que dijeran lo que dijeran Lal explotaría, indignada y avergonzada de entrenar a tal panda de inútiles.

* * *

Colonello seguía corriendo, el recorrido se le estaba haciendo eterno. Iba ya más o menos por la mitad del lago cuando la niebla le envolvió los pies. Al tratarse de una ilusión decidió detenerse, ya que existía la posibilidad de que la niebla se endureciera y le atrapara los tobillos o algo así. Había sido alcanzado.

Apareció ante sus ojos Bert envuelto en una llama color índigo y se dispuso a atacarlo con un sable que llevaba en la mano derecha, pero Colonello, al tener buenos reflejos, se sacó una pistola del bolsillo y bloqueó el golpe del hombre con el dorso de ella. Bert hacía fuerza y, al ser más alto que el rubio, lo empujaba poco a poco hacia el suelo, pero él fue más rápido y se apartó dando un inesperado salto hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el hielo derrapando, prácticamente de rodillas. Se abrió una pequeña grieta.

–Mierda… –Colonello la miró y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina a Bert, que volvió a desaparecer entre la niebla, la cual se hacía cada vez más y más densa.

El rubio se incorporó, nervioso, mirando a todos lados por si el hombre volvía a parecer. Antes de que pudiera girarse, Bert le dio un codazo en el centro de la espalda, en un punto específico para paralizarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Colonello escupió un grito de dolor y se quedó tirado sobre la capa de hielo boca arriba. Cuando vio que su competidor le iba a clavar el sable en la cara, sujetando la empuñadura firmemente con ambas manos, se hizo a un lado rodando sobre el lago congelado e incorporándose casi al instante. El hombre se quedó con el arma clavada sobre el hielo.

–¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer?, kora.

–Ingenuo, ingenuo... –Bert soltó una leve risa infantilona con su característico acento y arrancó el sable del hielo, arrastrando la punta por encima de este para rajarlo y, más tarde, cuando estuvo en frente de Colonello, levantaó la espada e intentó embestirle.

Él lo esquivó dando otro salto hacia atrás, con lo que partió el hielo. Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba mientras el cadete sentía como sus pies se precipitaban en el hoyo que acababa de formar, empapándose por completo con el agua fría del lago. Se hundía en el charco helado, lo único que había en su campo de visión eran enormes burbujas de aire producidas por su intento de gritar y la agitación de su cuerpo en el agua, a parte de los tonos anaranjados que asomaban por la superficie indicando que estaba empezando a oscurecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando?

Colonello entrecerraba los ojos para que el agua no se los dañara. Intentó nadar hacia arriba impulsándose con los pies, y cuando salió a la superficie fue a apoyarse con la mano izquierda en el hielo, pero el sable de Bert se clavó en ella. Colonello gritó.

* * *

Lal escuchó el grito desde donde estaba. Quiso dar un paso hacia delante para ir a por él. Sabía que si alguien de tal calibre estaba gritando tan fuerte solo podía significar que algo no iba bien, pero decidió detenerse, disimulando todo lo que pudo su angustia para que sus alumnos no lo notaran (que, por cierto, ya eran siete los que había allí detrás de ella). Porque la prueba consistía en eso, y ella no podía interferir para nada. Aún así, se mordió el labio, incapaz de desearle buena suerte al chico desde sus adentros.

* * *

El grito de Colonello se extendía, llenando todos los rincones cercanos, con su dolor. La sangre teñía de un rojo vivo el fino hielo, goteando sobre el agua y rodeando el cuerpo del chico hundido en ella. Bert sonreía mientras mantenía el arma clavada. El filo no estaba muy profundo, con lo que no era una herida demasiado grave, pero sí dolía. Colonello sacó el brazo que aún tenía sumergido en el lago con el que sujetaba su pistola para dispararlo. Lo hizo sin mirar pero acertó en su brazo, y el hombre soltó el sable. El cadete se lo sacó de la mano y, mareado, se dejó caer al agua. Vio, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, una muy fina nube roja dispersándose por el agua mientras caía al fondo del lago. Estaba intentando retener el poco aire que le quedaba, hasta que llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y lo espiró todo, formando una nube de burbujas. Trató durante unos pocos segundos más de cerrar sus pulmones, pero le fue imposible. Inhaló agua, tosía, balbuceaba, volvía a toser, y volvía a inhalar agua. Era su fin.

–Lal… –emitió una leve sonrisa –Al final he pasado la prueba, he derrotado a Bert…

Tosía. Soltaba todo el aire que le quedaba para morir rápido entre el agua fría y la sangre. Aunque se estuviera quedando helado, ¿qué importaba? Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo… Se hundía cada vez más.

Oyó un grito arriba, en la superficie; una voz femenina, parecía que lo estaba llamando desesperada. Seguidamente, otra nube de burbujas se formó ante él, acompañada por un estruendo seco. Antes de que Colonello cerrara los ojos del todo pudo divisar una figura femenina nadando hacia él, pero apenas distinguía los colores. Le estaban empezando a arder los pulmones. Notaba punzadas en el pecho y, tras recibir la más fuerte, cerró los ojos del todo y un dolor de cabeza lo fundió por completo.

–¡Colonello! –casi no escuchó la voz que lo llamaba, ni sintió las manos que lo agarraron de un brazo.

No sentía nada.

* * *

_¿En qué estabas pensando dejándote morir así, idiota?_

* * *

**En fin, se ve que me gusta hacer sufrir a Colonello (?) Nah, es broma, a mí bebé yo lo quiero mucho 3 En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que os haya sugerido algo. Os aviso de que ahora estoy en época de exámenes, pero intentaré subir capítulos igualmente, así como otros fanfics. **

**Ya sabéis, sugerencias, opiniones, todo en los reviews. Bye~**


	10. Capítulo 8: Relevo

**Chicos y chicas, chicas y chicos, no tengo nada especial que decir en este capítulo, así que empecemos~**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Relevo **

–¡Apartaos! –el grito se escuchó casi como un eco.

Colonello no sabía qué había pasado desde que se ahogó hasta aquel momento, solo recordaba que al abrir los ojos notó los labios de Lal rozando los suyos. Pero claro, demasiado bonito para ser un beso. Sentía cómo el aire le llenaba los pulmones mientras estaba tendido en la nieve, boca arriba; el frío que le daba la nieve al tocar su nuca y sus manos lo delataba. Los labios de la mujer se separaron y sus manos fueron derechas al pecho de su alumno, apretándolo con fuerza con ambas manos mientras gotas de sudor le caían por la sien y mascullaba algo en voz baja.

–Capitana Mirch, ya está despierto… –alguien le puso una mano en el hombro a Lal mientras Colonello tosía.

Bert y Lal lo ayudaron a incorporarse y le dieron golpecitos en la espalda, para que soltara todo el agua que le quedaba en los pulmones.

–¿En qué estabas pensando dejándote morir así, idiota?

–No estoy muerto… –Colonello seguía tosiendo fuertemente mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Escuché tu pelea y cuando fui te estabas ahogando en un agujero que, según Bert, habías hecho sobre el hielo del lago, así que me tiré a salvarte –Lissandra apareció de entre los cadetes que había colocados alrededor del trío, espectantes–. Con su ayuda, te trajimos aquí y la capitana te reanimó. Hemos tardado casi media hora.

¿Media hora? Colonello se percató, entonces, de que se había hecho muy tarde. Demasiado. El cielo estaba empezando a adquirir un color violeta y las primeras estrellas se estaban dejando ver.

–Y… ¿los resultados? –el rubio quiso saber cómo había acabado la prueba.

–Me venciste –respondió Bert con una generosa sonrisa–. Enhorabuena.

Bert. El hombre que intentó matarlo. Colonello se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo, pero dos chicos le detuvieron antes de que pudiera llevar sus manos al cuello del hombre, sujetándolo cada uno por un brazo.

–¡Mentiroso! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡No eres más que un grandísmo- –los gritos del chico fueron detenidos por una muy fuerte bofetada por parte de su instructora.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? –preguntó ella con las manos sobre las caderas.

Los chicos que retenían a Colonello lo soltaron y este cayó de rodillas a la nieve.

–Pero… si… él…

–Yo solo fui a atacarte, como me había mandado la capitana, y a ti te dio un pronto y te disparaste en la mano sin mirar. Luego, para esquivar uno de mis ataques, saltaste hacia atrás mientras me disparabas en un brazo, pero tu salto abrió un agujero considerable en el hielo y te caíste –Bert explicaba la situación, pero el italiano sabía que se trataba de una explicación falsa, en parte. Sin embargo, no respondió. No tenía sentido, nadie lo creería.

* * *

Unas horas después, habían montado una tienda en la que cabían todos los cadetes y Lal; Bert había vuelto a COMSUBIN a por el autobús, puesto que había llegado mediante una de sus ilusiones, para llevarlos de vuelta cuando se hiciera de noche, como estaba planeado según el horario. La tienda era suficientemente grande como para que cupieran doce personas cómodamente separadas entre sí. Algunos bebían y reían, otros chicos coqueteaban con Lissandra. La verdad es que le resultaba incómodo ser la única chica, teniendo en cuenta que nadie osaba acercarse a Lal. Colonello, aún con la ropa y el pelo mojados y entre estornudos, se vendaba la mano. Llevaba una toalla alrededor de la nuca y de vez en cuando se la echaba sobre la cabeza para secarse su dorado cabello, sin quitarse la bandana.

Lal estaba sentada cerca de la entrada de la tienda, bebiendo vodka rojo en un vaso de plástico que le había ofrecido uno de los cadetes, insistiendo mucho. Al percatarse de que la escopeta que ella se trajo y que se llevó Colonello para luchar contra Mukuro no estaba de nuevo en sus manos, salió en su búsqueda, dándole el vaso a medio beber al chico que anteriormente se lo había dado. Colonello se levantó y salió tras ella, ignorando las palabras de auxilio de Lissandra. Él era el único chico que no había intentado tirarle los trastos, y eso en cierto modo le atraía, parecía que era el único chico en el que podía confiar o, por lo menos, con el que se sentía medianamente cómoda. Pero ella ya empezaba a sospechar que la capitana llamaba la "atención" de su compañero y amigo.

* * *

Lal caminaba en silencio sobre la nieve, bajo el manto oscuro que se extendía sobre su cabeza. Ella ya sabía que había alguien siguiéndola y, por la situación y el sonido que hacía el calzado al penetrar la nieve, adivinó quién era, por lo que no le dio importancia y decidió ignorar su presencia. No la habían nombrado capitana en vano, desde luego.

Se dirigía al lugar donde Colonello se había encontrado con el ilusionista diabólico, en frente de Vendicare. Si cuando ambos volvieron a la cabaña desde allí sin la escopeta, esta debería estar allí.

Cuando llegó a donde, en teoría, el arma estaba, ralentizó el paso hasta detenerse. Miró hacia el suelo, girando la cabeza buscando un sobresaliente. Posiblemente había quedado oculta por la ventisca de ese día, pero no tanto como para no verse. Finalmente, al no encontrar nada, prosiguió su camino hasta que pisó algo que crujió. Apartó el pie y se agachó para cogerlo. De la nieve brotó una escopeta negra de tamaño considerable, la cual su dueña la sacudió un poco para que quedara limpia y en perfectas condiciones, como siempre había estado. Después de mirarla unos segundos como si fuera su primer amor, se apoyó en ella para sentarse sobre la nieve. Y fue entonces cuando Colonello manifestó su presencia acompañándola, sentándose también de espaldas a ella.

–Mira –dijo Colonello con una sonrisa, señalando al cielo–, hay muchas estrellas, kora.

Era cierto. Había muchísimas estrellas formando figuras indefinidas en el cielo, algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas, muy juntas entre sí. Precioso.

–Son bonitas –Lal alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarlas.

–¿Has estado aquí antes? –preguntó el chico sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

–Pocas veces –Lal apoyó su espalda sobre la de él, dejándose caer completamente–. Cada cierto número de años las pruebas, así como los lugares en los que se ejecutan, cambian. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo decidieron hacer esta prueba en este monte.

A partir de ahí hubo un silencio absoluto que no incomodaba demasiado a ninguno de los dos. Se quedaron mirando el cielo durante minutos. De verdad parecía que en cualquier momento toda aquella cantidad de estrellas se iba a precipitar sobre ellos.

–Oye, Lal…

–Dime.

–No ha pasado lo que Bert ha dicho que ha pasado. No es la versión real.

La capitana se calló. No tenía nada que decir porque sabía, de algún modo, que Colonello estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero jamás admitiría que creería a uno de sus cientos de alumnos por encima de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, no tenía sentido.

–Y ¿qué más da? Has superado la prueba.

–No es eso, kora. Me atacó.

–De eso se trataba, idiota –estaba intentando hacerse la loca, no quería que **él** supiera que ella sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

–No, él me clavó su espada en la mano –le enseñó la herida cubierta por la venda, que se había teñido de rojo.

A Lal le dio un vuelco al corazón y giró la cabeza hacia él, lo máximo que le permitía la posición en la que estaba sentada.

–¿Espada? ¿Qué espada…?

Colonello iba a abrir la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada un proyectil salió disparado hacia el cielo desde donde estaba instalada su tienda, atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Llegada una cierta altura, desapareció y unos segundos después explotó en muchas llamas de distintos colores, formando círculos estrellados y otras tantas formas.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! –la capitana se levantó furiosa– ¡Está prohibido traer este tipo de mercancías a la prueba!

Pasó por delante de Colonello, el cual se levantó también en un rápido acto reflejo y agarró su mano.

–¡Espera! –ella se detuvo y lo miró, notando cómo el calor le subía lentamente por las mejillas, pero, para su fortuna, apenas se notaba. Estuvo esperando un rato a escuchar una respuesta del chico que la había aprisionado, sin ejercer resistencia a ello– … –Lal arqueó una ceja– Quédate un rato más conmigo, por favor.

La voz del militar sonaba amorosa y tierna, suplicando dulcemente la agradable presencia de la mujer y lo que suponía para Colonello, haciendo más amena la noche.

–No. Suéltame.

–¡No, espera! –la volvió a retener y empezó a reír– Deja que se diviertan, anda.

Lal miró en dirección a los fuegos artificiales y la manera en la que coloreaban el cielo negro.

–Yo también quiero divertirme –se libró de la mano de su alumno y agarró la escopeta.

Volvió hacia donde estaba él, apuntando con el arma al cielo y poniendo el dedo sobre un botón distinto al gatillo.

–¿Sabes por qué elegí esta escopeta?

–Por alguna estupidez, seguro –Colonello recibió un golpe en la nuca.

–Me gustan los fuegos artificiales. Además, son útiles en la batalla –la última frase estaba entonada en un acento pícaro.

Pulsó el botón y la boca del arma cambió, girando sobre sí misma dejando no uno, sino tres agujeros de escape, por los que seguidamente salieron tres balas brillantes como las estrellas hacia las que iban dirigidas, y explotaron, una vez en el cielo, dando lugar a llamas todavía más luminosas.

Colonello juró ver la sonrisa de Lal, fugaz como los fuegos que estaban lanzando.

* * *

Horas más tarde, se encontraban todos en el autobús de vuelta. Colonello había evitado mirar a Bert a los ojos al subir al vehículo. Estaba sentado al lado de Lissandra, que lo miraba sonrojada cada vez que él apartaba la vista, pero hubo un momento en el que él se percató.

–Oye… ¿estás bien?, kora.

–S-sí… ¿A dónde fuiste antes? –preguntó, apartando la mirada.

–¿Eh? A dar un paseo.

–¿La capitana también fue a dar un paseo? –el tono en el que hablaba reflejaba reproche.

Colonello rió fuertemente, casi llorando de la risa.

–Anda… –le tocó la mejilla con la punta de un dedo, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta– ¿Qué tal los fuegos? ¿Quién los trajo?

–Creo que Ed.

Ed era un chico con el pelo muy negro de aspecto extranjero. En los asientos que había a la izquierda de los de Colonello y Lissandra, el chico reía con otro, mientras se daban golpes amistosos entre ellos.

La rubia se calló, aceptando la respuesta. Quizás pensó que si seguía interrogándolo se acabaría por cansar de ella, y no era cuestión de que eso sucediera.

Por otra parte, Lal se pasó todo el viaje mirando a Bert, pensando en las palabras de Colonello. Se suponía que Bert no tenía ninguna espada, ¿entonces por qué…? De repente, un pensamiento diferente le inundó la cabeza.

* * *

_No sé todavía en qué momento empecé a confiar tanto en ti. Nunca he confiado en nadie, y tampoco quería que tú fueras la excepción. Pero… tampoco podía evitarlo. Por mucho que luchara contra ti, por mucho que me opusiera a ese sentimiento… Cuanto más forcejeaba, más me apretaba._

* * *

Se pasó el viaje entero entre preocupación y preocupación, y sin darse cuenta, el autobús ya estaba en la entrada de COMSUBIN. Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido mecánico y los cadetes bajaron alborotados de dos en dos o de tres en tres. Reborn estaba esperando al lado de la puerta del vehículo, fumándose un cigarrillo y expulsando el humo por un lado de la boca, formando una extraña curva con los labios.

Lal fue la última en bajar, y la presencia del hombre la advirtió de que algo no iba bien, porque Reborn no estaría allí para darles la bienvenida, seguro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó al hombre con aire frío y cortante.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Reborn se retiró, haciendo que la mujer lo siguiera. Caminaron unos cuantos metros; la ropa del hitman se camuflaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Cómo no, Colonello los siguió, y aprovechando que no había nieve se quitó las botas y anduvo descalzo sobre la carretera, sin hacer ruido.

Reborn y Lal giraron a la derecha, hacia un callejón algo estrecho, en los que no los escucharía nadie; el cadete se quedó en la esquina, muy atento a la conversación.

–No puedes seguir con las pruebas –escupió Reborn, después de expulsar el humo que tenía en la boca.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –a Lal no parecía molestarle el hecho de que ya no pudiera encargarse de sus alumnos, más bien le pareció muy extraño la tan repentina noticia, y más que el hombre tratara de esconderla tanto.

Colonello se estaba poniendo nervioso.

–¿Te has enterado del conflicto de la mafia de hace dos años?

–Sí, al norte de Italia, ¿verdad?

–Exacto –el hombre tiró al suelo su cigarrillo y lo pisoteó con la punta de su zapato, para luego encenderse otro–. No ha terminado. Parece que la cosa se está poniendo fea y necesitan tu ayuda.

–¿Por qué mi ayuda y no la tuya o la de cualquier otro miembro de rango superior?

–Porque tú eres mejor estratega que yo. Yo soy un asesino a sueldo y sirvo para otro tipo de trabajos, no para enfrentarme en una guerra.

Guerra. Esa palabra aterrorizó tanto a Colonello como a su instructora.

A él, era obvio. El hecho de que Lal se metiera en una guerra supondría el riesgo de perderla. La respiración del joven se aceleraba, así como los latidos de su corazón. Con una mano se tapó la boca y la nariz y la otra la colocó sobre su pecho, como queriendo detener ambos signos de nerviosismo o terror, o ambas cosas.

Para Lal no era nada nuevo estar en una guerra. Su vida consistía en eso. ¿Qué más daba una más que una menos? Entonces… ¿por qué la noticia le afectó tanto?

* * *

_Porque no quería alejarme de ti._

* * *

Además, sabía que si Reborn había sido quien la había informado, significaba que también sería él el que la sustituyera. Y si Colonello caía en manos de Reborn, jamás ingresaría al COMSUBIN. ¿Eso quería decir que con ella sí lo haría? ¿Quería decir que Lal era débil a Colonello? No, de ninguna manera. Eso no podía ser.

El hombre se percató de que el rostro de la capitana se tornó pálido y se sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el paquete de tabaco que tanto le gustaba, y lo abrió con un movimiento hacia atrás, ofreciéndole un cigarro para atenuar su pesadumbre. La capitana lo cogió sin dudar y lo apretó en su mano, como si realmente fuera algo que tuviera que esconder.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó cuando se recuperó del shock.

–Mañana por la mañana. Iré a tu despacho a avisarte –Reborn salió del callejón mientras hablaba, dando por terminada la conversación.

Lal dejó caer sus hombros y salió también con paso raudo de la estrecha calle. Colonello se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente con una postura diferente a la suya y escondiendo la cara en las solapas de su chaqueta para que Lal no lo reconociera.

La siguió hasta el interior de COMSUBIN, hasta su despacho. La capitana se sentó en su silla dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras miraba el cigarrillo como si de un objeto poco usual se tratase. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó un encendedor bastante deteriorado, prendiendo fuego al cigarro. Justo entonces entró Colonello.

–¿Y quién nos va a entrenar cuando tú no estés?

–¡¿Has estado escuchando?! –Lal se levantó furiosa de la silla, dando un golpe en la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el cigarro.

–Venga, tranquilízate, kora… –el chico se acercó a ella y la colocó de nuevo en la silla poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de la capitana– ¿Estará Reborn al mando?

–Posiblemente –el humo empezaba a inundar la habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

–Ew, no quiero que sea él. Déjame ir contigo, kora.

Había usado a Reborn como excusa para acompañarla a la batalla o lo que fuera aquello, pero el verdadero motivo era otro, mencionado anteriormente.

–¿Eres idiota? Podrían expulsarte del COMSUBIN –el cigarro se estaba consumiendo poco a poco; el papel se teñía de un color naranja brillante y las cenizas que ya no hacían falta caían al suelo.

–Eso es lo de menos.

–No te lo permito, bajo ningún concepto.

Colonello se sentó en un pico de la mesa, apartando con la mano el humo que rodeaba su cara.

–¿Por qué?

–No es algo que deba preocuparte. Es asunto mío. Además, tú ni siquiera eres miembro oficial del COMSUBIN y necesitas un registro para ir.

–Hazme un registro falso.

–¡¿Qué?! –el cigarrillo se había acabado, y todo el humo que quedaba dentro de Lal fue expulsado en ese grito, que sonaba más como si se estuviera ahogando.

–Por favor.

–De ninguna manera.

Estuvieron horas y horas discutiendo, haciendo tratos. Colonello sabía bien cómo manejar las palabras con cada persona. Maldito sea el día en el que se encuentre con alguien más difícil de tratar que su capitana.

Su querida capitana.

* * *

_Aún no entiendo qué demonios hiciste para convencerme, para que te dejara ir conmigo. Nunca entenderé tu poder de persuasión… ¿o funciona solo en mí? ¿Eras tú el maestro o era yo la débil? Quiero creer lo primero. La verdad es que ahora ya da igual…_

* * *

Finalmente accedió, no sabía si lo hacía para que la dejara tranquila o…

De todas formas, la decisión la afectó, y el chico se percató de ello cuando la vio con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, descuidando mucho su aspecto.

–Lal… ¿estás bien?

No respondió.

–¿Te traigo algo?

La capitana lo miró; algunos mechones de su pelo oscuro le caían por la cara y le tapaban parcialmente un ojo.

–No rechazaría una copa con algo que lleve alcohol. Cuanto más mejor.

Colonello se levantó de la mesa y le quitó el abrigo a su instructora, para que estuviera más cómoda. Se lo colocó en un brazo y salió del cuarto en busca de alguna bebida alcohólica.

Ahora Lal estaba sola en su despacho. Colonello no estaba preparado para cuidar de su vida en una guerra, si ni siquiera había pasado todas las pruebas de ingreso, así que tendría que ser ella quien lo protegiera. Pero ella tampoco podía encargarse de proteger dos vidas al mismo tiempo, tenía que elegir entre la suya y la de su alumno.

Y así se pasó la noche, elaborando planes para proteger a Colonello por encima de ella.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Acepto sugerencias, ya sabéis. Tengo una idea de cómo va a continuar la historia pero no de cómo desarrollarla xD**


	11. Capítulo 9: Presentación del equipo

**Bueno, este fin de semana estuve en Londres y vi varias cosas que me inspiraron para escribir los siguientes capítulos, entre ellas el musical de _The phantom of the opera_, con el que hago alusión a dos de los protagonistas, Christine Daae y Raoul Chagny, aunque en el fic les he cambiado los apellidos. No sé si alguien conocerá la obra, pero os la recomiendo bastante.**

**Y bien, se abre el telón.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Presentación del equipo**

–¡Mirch! –la nombrada se despertó sobresaltada por el grito de Reborn.

Estaba sentada en la silla de su despacho e iba totalmente despeinada. Sobre la mesa se encontró muchos papeles desordenados en los que había escrito cosas con su vasta letra, sobre los que, aparentemente, se había quedado dormida. También había dos lápices de diferentes grosores (los cuales no habían sido relevantes para la capitana a la hora en la que realizó su tarea) y vasos. Sobre todo vasos. Vasos pequeños, vacíos, aunque con gotitas que restaban de alguna bebida color marrón anaranjado, decorados con relieves de rombos tallados sobre el cristal.

–Apestas a alcohol, y será mejor que te des prisa en ducharte o lo que vayas a hacer, porque tienes que irte ya –y con esto se despidió el hitman vestido de negro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encaminándose hacia los que ya nunca serían alumnos de Lal Mirch.

Ella miró a los papeles, algo aturdida. Se trataban de planes, ideas, esquemas, para proteger a Colonello, el cual entró al instante.

–¿Estás lista?, kora –apareció con su enorme sonrisa, deslizándose por un hueco entre la puerta y el marco y cerrando esta tras de sí mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo había seguido.

* * *

_¿Cómo podías sonreír tanto? ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta de adónde íbamos? _

* * *

A Lal le fastidió tanto el aparente entusiasmo de su alumno que se levantó y, peinándose sutilmente, amontonó los papeles y los barrió con la mano hacia un cajón. Luego se sacó una llave del bolsillo con la que cerró la puerta del despacho cuando ellos salieron. Acarició con la mano la madera con nostalgia, despidiéndose para siempre de su despacho.

* * *

El viento frío azotaba sin piedad el andén bañado en niebla. Ambos vestían sus habituales uniformes, ambos lucían un sentimiento impenetrable de determinación. Colonello llevaba un fusil mientras que Lal portaba su famosa escopeta. La estación estaba en silencio, exceptuando el viento y el reloj que chirriaba al balancearse en la viga oxidada, una de las muchas, que mantenían en pie la construcción. El cadete miró a ambos lados, gente de todo tipo de grupos se acumulaban allí en pequeñas pandillas delimitadas por la vestimenta de cada uno.

De repente empezó a temblar el suelo. Se escuchaba un sonido grave que anunciaba que el tren se acercaba. Por entre la espesa niebla asomaron un par de faros que iluminaron los metros más cercanos a ellos y al segundo un vehículo fugaz meció los cabellos de la gente, sobre todo el de las chicas, cuyas caras eran cubiertas por su propio pelo como si de un burka se tratase, aunque haciendo caso omiso de ello. El tren pasó de largo azotando el hierro de las vías desgastándolas cada vez más.

–¿Es que no vamos a-

Un hombre con un uniforme parecido al de Lal dio un golpe fuerte en el suelo con uno de los extremos de su arco, exigiendo silencio. Colonello subió la barbilla y tragó saliva, manteniéndose erguido, mientras miraba cómo su maestra apretaba los labios.

* * *

_Idiota. ¿Cómo eres tan osado?_

* * *

El hombre era alto, poco mayor que Lal, con el pelo marrón muy oscuro. El gorro era el mismo que el de la capitana y el uniforme tenía el mismo color, solo que llevaba unos pantalones y una chaqueta sobre una camisa blanca de tirantes, en vez del vestido del uniforme femenino. Sus ojos eran verdes tirando a amarillos y tenía una cara amigable e imponente a la vez, adornada con un piercing en el labio inferior. Tenía las manos fuertes y llenas de anillos metálicos negros sin ningún adorno. Un tatuaje de algo parecido a un tigre le asomaba por la nuca, y una cadena de plata colgada al cuello que se escondía en su camiseta. Era un chico bromista y serio a la vez, algo contradictorio pero real. Solía ser bastante atrayente por su físico musculoso y su personalidad indiferente. Max Towell, coronel, superior de Lal Mirch.

Colonello tenía miedo; buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que entretenerse pero antes de que pudiera encontrar nada otro tren pasó rápidamente haciendo perder el equilibrio a algunos de los presentes, repitiendo el festival de pelos de colores bailando en el viento. Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido mecánico. Las personas entraron al tren cual muñecas controladas.

El interior del vehículo tenía una alfombra azul oscuro que cubría los suelos de cada uno de los vagones. Las paredes, blancas con una línea azul cian que las atravesaba, pasando por debajo de las ventanillas. Los asientos estaban tapizados con cuero negro en perfecto estado a pesar del tiempo y de los cientos de miles de viajeros que se habrían sentado en ellos. Eran de dos plazas, y estaban colocados en grupos de modo que dos personas se pudieran sentar en frente de otras dos.

Lal se sentó en uno de los asientos del final del último vagón (el cual estaba vacío de no ser pos la presencia de seis personas) justo al lado de la ventanilla derecha. Colonello se sentó en frente de ella y dejó su arma apoyada en el asiento que tenía al lado. El tren se puso en marcha, e iba tan rápido que no se notaría que estaba en movimiento de no ser por el ruido que hacían las ruedas al correr por las vías oxidadas.

El viaje duraba horas y por la ventana solo corrían distintos tonos de verdes en forma de cientos de plantas. La capitana, con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, estaba absorta en las vistas de fuera.

–¿Estás nerviosa?

Lal no quería responder. No quería mirarlo a los ojos para no ver el miedo que los perforaba, por su culpa. No quería ver el fantasma de Colonello. Se mordió el labio inferior como única respuesta, pero, aunque el chico no se conformó, no hizo más preguntas.

Habían pasado tres horas resumidas en Colonello mirando a Lal, la cual miraba el paisaje que corría por la ventana. De repente la mujer vio un brillo entre los árboles, un destello que hizo que se descolocara de su posición anterior y empujara la cabeza de su alumno contra el suelo con un estricto grito. Él no sabía lo que estaba pensando hasta que la ventanilla estalló en miles de cristales y una bala de diámetro considerablemente grande cayó rodando ante sus ojos. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente junto con Max y un grupo con el que iba.

–¡Mirch! –la llamó el coronel– ¿Estáis bien?

Lal asintió sin acercarse a ellos. Sacó una chaqueta de cuero negro que había traído consigo de debajo de uno de los asientos y se la puso a Colonello clandestinamente. Acto seguido, se agachó y le sacó el pantalón por fuera de las botas, alejándolo de su aspecto normal.

–¿Qué haces?, kora.

–No podemos dejar que te vean y averigüen que eres un simple cadete, y menos que te he traído yo –susurraba la capitana–. ¡Y haz el favor de no hablar tan alto!

Cuando se levantó se echó la escopeta a la espalda, de la cual no se había separado en todo el viaje. Dirigió al chico hacia Max y los otros.

–No nos dejan pasar… ¡No nos dejan pasar a la ciudad! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Una chica que no pasaba del metro y medio se mordía las uñas nerviosamente. Tenía una trenza naranja más larga que su propia columna que bailaba con el más mínimo movimiento que hacía, adornada con un corto mechón muy rizado que le caía por en medio de la frente y otros similares más largos que le caían uno a cada lado de la cara. Su piel era del tono más blanco posible salpicado con pecas en las mejillas, y sus ojos verdes como auténticas esmeraldas. Su uniforme era igual al de Lal solo que este tenía muchos bolsillos con cremallera por todas partes y, en vez de botas, delicadas merceditas negras. Sus manos eran pequeñas y temblorosas, llenas de tiritas. Normalmente solía ponerse nerviosa, pero se conocía que con una medicación especial tenía una gran facilidad para concentrarse y, cuando lo hacía, era un auténtico prodigio. Por aquel entonces ya estaba haciendo avances y ya era capaz de calmarse sola. Era la mar de inteligente y observadora. Christine Megou, capitana del primer escuadrón de estrategia del COMSUBIN.

–¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?!

Un chico poco más alto que Colonello la zarandeaba. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos azules. Su corto pelo negro iba recogido en una diminuta coleta alta. Su uniforme era igual que el de Max pero llevaba la chaqueta atada a la cintura, dejando a la vista su camiseta blanca de tirantes. Su cuerpo era notablemente más fuerte que el de Max. Llevaba guantes de cuero negro que dejaban al aire la parte de arriba de los dedos. Él se tomaba las cosas mucho menos en serio que el resto del grupo, pero más cálido y agradable. Era fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente, y divertido. Raoul Redford, capitán del tercer escuadrón de defensa del COMSUBIN.

Una tercera chica igual de alta que Lal se levantaba del asiento con mirada fría y penetrante, haciendo chocar las espadas que llevaba en su cinturón y produciendo un sonido metálico. Llevaba cinco, dos en la cadera derecha y tres en la izquierda, cuyos mangos eran de diferentes colores: la del mango rojo era un ninjatô, la del mango blanco era un bracamarte, la del mango azul turquesa era una Jian que le había dejado su padre antes de morir (tenía un gran y profundo cariño por esa espada), la del mango naranja era un florete de empuñadura italiana que había adquirido directamente del COMSUBIN, y la del mango negro… nunca la había usado, así que solo ella sabía de qué espada se trataba. Tenía el pelo negro muy brillante constituido por un flequillo recto que le tapaba las cejas, mechones largos sobre las orejas y una coleta alta muy larga que le llegaría hasta el final de la espalda, más o menos, sujetada por un lazo blanco largo y relativamente grande. Además era la única chica que no tenía gorro. El uniforme era el típico uniforme femenino del COMSUBIN solo que llevaba las mangas más altas de lo normal. Tenía los ojos achinados, amenazantes y negros y unas pestañas muy largas y oscuras. Tenía tatuados tres círculos muy pequeños debajo de cada ojo, orientados hacia la parte más cerca de las orejas y en filas horizontales. Era una chica fría y fuerte, indiferente, poco amigable y poco habladora. Lau, capitana del tercer escuadrón de lucha del COMSUBIN.

* * *

**Veréis, pensaba describir cada espada cada vez que usara una pero he visto que es más difícil y prefiero describirlas todas de una:**

**Ninjatô****: ****es la espada por excelencia que usaban los ninjas (no era la katana, la katana es más un sable que una espada). Es prácticamente igual solo que con el filo recto y algo más corto que el de la katana.**

**Bracamarte****: fue una espada empleada en la Edad Media de cuatro esquinas, casi tan largo como un brazo, cuya hoja se va estrechando conforme se acerca al mango. _Falcione_ es el nombre en italiano. Es posible que lo llame falcione en vez de bracamarte, así que acordaos.**

**Jian: es el arma blanca de hoja recta por excelencia del pueblo chino. Moderadamente larga y de doble filo y prácticamente sin cruz. Aunque es blandida con una mano, puede ser blandida también con ambas.**

**Florete: es una de las tres armas de la esgrima, con el filo flexible y bastante fino. La empuñadora tiene forma de cuenco.**

* * *

Lau le dedicó una mirada asesina a Christine y sacó su ninjatô. Raoul se ajustó la corre de los guantes. Christine se sacó unas gafas con montura blanca de uno de sus bolsillos y se las puso, chupándose un dedo y peinando con él su característico mechoncito. Max cogió su arco y se echó el carcaj al hombro, colocando una de las flechas metálicas en la cuerda. Lal y Colonello cargaron sus correspondientes armas.

–Anda, ¿y este quién es? –Max giró la cabeza hacia Colonello.

Tanto el rubio como su instructora se quedaron en blanco, a pesar de que ya habían planeado todo perfectamente.

–Se llama Harry –Lal fue la más rápida en responder, pellizcándole el brazo al cadete para que no dijera palabra que los delatara.

–¿No eres muy joven? –Christine lo inspeccionaba desde su baja estatura subiéndose las gafas con el dedo corazón y entrecerrando los ojos– Además… No eres del COMSUBIN, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces con Mirch?

Los cuatro capitanes y el coronel se miraban entre sí.

–Max… –susurró Lau, atrayendo la mirada de él.

Si algo caracterizaba al coronel era que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, al contrario del resto de miembros de COMSUBIN. Max y Lau tenían una relación de mutua confianza.

–Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Christine sacó una bola gris del tamaño de una uña y la lanzó contra el cristal de la ventana que tenían al lado. El material del que estaba hecho se extendió por todo el cristal y una bala que alguien de fuera había disparado rebotó.

–¿Qué acabas de hacer? –preguntó Colonello mientras Lau cortaba el seguro de la puerta con su espada, dejando que cayera por fuera del tren.

–He lanzado esto –se sacó otra bola de su bolsillo y se volvió a colocar las gafas–. Es una especie de escudo que aumenta la elasticidad del material que lo absorbe.

Colonello se quedaba alucinado, estaba delante de una verdadera genio. De repente, la chica se puso la mano sobre los labios e hinchó las mejillas. Su piel se tornó verdosa.

–Christine… –Raoul acudió en su ayuda y le echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

–Estoy bien… –la capitana se acariciaba el vientre con una mano.

Lal y Lau se echaban miradas asesinas desde dos metros de distancia, ambas permanecían cayadas e indiferentes durante el transcurso de la escena.

–Saltad –concluyó Lau, guardando su ninjatô.

Raoul cogió a Christine en brazos y fue el primero en saltar. Cayó sobre el césped apretando la pequeña cabeza de la chica contra su pecho.

La siguiente en saltar fue Lau, que cogió carrerilla. Max saltó prácticamente a la vez que ella y cayeron a muy poca distancia.

–Lal… –Colonello estaba confuso, no entendía quién era aquella gente y qué relación tenían con su instructora.

–Salta.

–Pero…

–¡Salta! ¡Te lo explicaré por el camino! –lo tiró del vagón con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

La capitana saltó a continuación, justo antes de que el vagón explotara. Pero uno de los trozos de metal caliente la golpeó en una pierna, causándole una quemadura y un moratón a la vez. Cayó cerca del rubio dando volteretas y llenándose el pelo de hojas y demás.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos, Christine sacó de su bolsillo un colibrí. No era un ser vivo, era un radar. Lo dejó volar desde dos de sus dedos. Al cabo de pocos segundos el colibrí volvió, mecánicamente.

–En aquella parte hay enemigos –Christine señaló al otro lado de la vía, desde donde les habían disparado–, pero bosque arriba no. Será mejor que corramos.

Raoul se la echó a la espalda y encaminó la carrera por entre los árboles, corriendo cuesta arriba con el resto de sus compañeros. Lal cargó su escopeta y Lau sacó otra de sus espadas, esta vez el bracamarte. Ellas sí parecían competir a ver quién era más rápida, y ambas adelantaron a Raoul.

–Ríndete, Mirch. Solo eres una entrenadora –Lau intentaba rajar a la otra mientras corría.

–¿Qué dices? –saltaba habilidosamente mientras le lanzaba disparos descontrolados– Me gustaría verte a ti convirtiendo a un puñado de mierda en el que pronto sería tu escuadrón.

Lau gruñó y se acercó más a Lal hasta que las dos capitanas empezaron a luchar, picadas la una con la otra. Pero el grito de Max las separó y, avergonzadas, siguieron corriendo.

Finalmente llegaron a una carretera algo desgastada. Al otro lado había una pradera verde, con hierbas altas y algún arbusto repartido, pero no mucho más. Christine se bajó de la espalda de Raoul y se disponía a sacar de nuevo al radar colibrí pero Colonello la detuvo. Apuntó con su fusil a un punto cualquiera y empezó a disparar en serie. Nadie fue acertado, lo que dejaba libre el camino.

Antes de que pudieran cruzar, pasó un camión que Max detuvo poniéndose delante y alzando las manos. El conductor del vehículo y Max iniciaron una conversación en italiano.

–Podemos subir a su camión, nos dejará en un hotel de carretera donde pasaremos la noche hasta que vengan refuerzos –Max hablaba mientras se acercaba, y Lau se dirigía al camión la primera ignorando a los demás, como de costumbre, seguida por el resto.

Una vez estuvieron subidos en la parte trasera del camión, se dividieron en dos grupos: Lal y Colonello en al final y el resto más cerca del coche.

–Explícamelo todo –susurraba el cadete sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

–Fuiste tú el que insistió en venir, ¿ahora me estás exigiendo cosas?

–Por favor.

* * *

_Aún no sé ni por qué accedí a responderte._

* * *

–Cada una de estas personas, exceptuando a Max, son capitanes. Max es coronel, así que te sugiero que no intentes tratarlo como a mí.

–Ah… ¿y cómo crees que te trato a ti?, kora –el chico se acercaba de manera provocativa a la capitana, arrimando un hombro, haciendo que se sonrojase y se alejara poco a poco.

–¡Cállate! ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

–Sí, ¿por qué nos han atacado?

Hubo silencio durante un rato y fue más que suficiente para que Colonello se diera cuenta de que ni Lal ni ninguno de los allí presentes sabía el motivo del ataque enemigo, y mucho menos el por qué no dejaban que el tren avanzase.

Y así prosiguieron el viaje camino de ninguna parte, esperando un ápice de esperanza que probablemente no llegaría. Ni siquiera sabían lo que les esperaba ni quiénes saldrían vivos y quiénes no.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os habéis aclarado con lo de las espadas? (Sí, es lo que más me preocupa... xD) Si veis que no, podéis buscar fotos, o podéis pedírmelas a mí... (no tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de información que almaceno de mis fics xD) Y bueno, eso ha sido todo hasta el capítulo 10. Ciao ciao~**


End file.
